Immortal
by Huntress of Eclipse
Summary: Vivaldi Reiss was transported into the KHR world with the knowledge of the story. She failed to prevent Daemon from betraying them and hid herself from Vongola the Mafia, in fear of Daemon knowing her immortality. 400 years later, she was suddenly back in action.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm sorry Giotto."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I hid such a big secret, that I know the future, yet I can't stop Daemon's takeover of Vongola, that you had to run into Japan instead, even though you saved my life. Just… for everything."

"It's not your fault; you can't change the future that easily."

"But still…"

The silence etched as the girl looked down dejectedly. The blonde man just averted his gaze to the night sky above.

"You know, when I first met you, you seem so… other worldly."

The girls retorted, "I did mention that I came from another universe in another time, right?"

The blonde man just ignored her and continued, "And you fell down from a hole in the sky in a bloody condition."

"And you panicked and called for Knuckle, I know."

"You're probably the only one who could get into weird situations, V," Giotto chuckled dryly, "You also looks exactly the same ten years ago, when I first met you."

The golden haired girl just sighed dramatically, "I know, I've been worried that I would be stuck forever in a 14 year old body forever, with underdeveloped chest and stick body."

The blonde man held back a snort, "Of course, that's what you are worrying about."

"Actually, I was wondering if I am able to die. That gunshot to my head, remember?"

"Of course, among all of the Guardians, you are the only one who was shot to the head and still alive to annoy G, Daemon and Alaude. Good thing G and I are the only one who knew that it was actually a headshot, or else there would be chaos."

"Because no one got shot right at the head and still lives, Giotto!"

"And to think I mourned for the whole night for nothing…"

"Hey! I'll tell your great great something grandson Tsunayoshi Sawada I told you about that his great great something grandfather always teases an innocent girl!"

"Girl? You are… only few years younger than me, which means you are around 24 years old, a woman!"

"But my body is 14 years old, absolutely no womanly curve!"

Giotto grumbled under his breath, "Right now, Vivaldi, with how you blurted out the events of the future, what I'm surprised the most is how you can still keep the fact that you know the future from the other Guardians."

"It's because I'm just that awesome."

Giotto snorted as he took the teapot and poured more tea into his Japanese cup.

"Anyways, I heard in Asari's Dojo that you got married?" Vivaldi asked curiously.

"Yeah, with a woman named Sawada Namine," he took a sip from his cup, "I'm planning to use her family name to avoid the Mafia's attention and change my name into Ieyasu."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How many children are you planning on making?"

Giotto chocked on his tea. He hit his chest roughly as he coughed. When the tea was relieved from his throat, he asked.

"Is that a question you should ask to a recently married man?"

"Not really, but as long as you and the rest of the Guardians introduces me to your children, I'd be fine."

"Come to think of it, if you really won't die of old age, what will you do?"

"I'll just travel around, going to interesting places, get to know your children, make a business for a living. Something like that, until something interesting happens."

Giotto snorted, "Of course, the Tenth Vongola Generation…"


	2. 400 Years

**A/N: Say… I won't out right say what the OC looked like since, in my opinion, it ruins the fun at figuring out a story, but you can find it in snippets in this chapter, though. In the prologue, I was focusing more on the intro of the story rather than the OC**

Chapter 1

**400 Years**

The first few years of Vivaldi's travel were spent travelling around and visiting the rest of the Sky Guardians. Visiting G who stayed back in Italy to ward off those who tried to follow Giotto…

_"Hello! G! Long time no meet!"_

_"V, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Ah? What's with that rude greeting? Don't you want to know about Giotto's condition?"_

_A twitch of eyebrow, then a strained smile appeared on his face, "Hello. Long time no meet, Vivaldi. Now tell me about Giotto's condition."_

_"Giotto has married a Japanese woman!"_

_"What?"_

And then visiting Alaude who created another vigilante group to discipline the people in France…

_"Alaude! Good to see you!"_

_A twitch of eyebrow, then, "Hn."_

_"Aww… that's not a good greeting…"_

_"Hn."_

_"Anyways, Giotto got married with a Japanese woman!" she smirked as she started ranting, "They were so cute together! And…"_

_Clink_

_A pair of handcuff was out, and Alaude started to attack Vivaldi furiously. Vivaldi just squealed loudly and avoided his attack, sending a few punches here and there._

_"W-Wait! I don't plan on fighting today!"_

_"Hn, you're strong, fight for yourself."_

_And the rest of the visit was spent avoiding Alaude's handcuff._

Then visiting Lampo in his own castle…

_"Lampo! I'm back!"_

_"Beautiful big sis is back!"_

_Both of them shared a heartfelt hug._

_"Lampo, Giotto is married."_

_"Eh, really? Is the wife beautiful?"_

_"Yes she is!"_

_"Is that so? Awww, the great Lampo will surely get a wife better than him!"_

_And they shared together their moments and what they missed of each other._

And then searching Knuckle who was travelling around the world preaching about God's extreme might, and when she met him…

_"3 years, Knuckle, 3 years! Do you know how hard it is to trail you, huh? 3 God forsaken years!"_

_"Vivaldi! Such improper language! You are not allowed to misuse God's name to the extreme!"_

_"3 years, Knuckle, 3 years! And I was bringing such joyous news 3 years ago!"_

_"What is the news to the extreme?"_

_"Giotto got married!"_

_"Giotto got married? I knew it to the extreme already! The Glorious God had even blessed them through me to the extreme!"_

_"You what? You blessed them? So I was finding you for nothing huh?"_

_It ended with a shouting match which no one was even sure of the topic._

And then going back to Japan to meet Asari in Asarigumi, Asari's Dojo, again…

_"Asari, hiks, to think all my hard work went to waste, hiks, life is so cruel!"_

_"Vivaldi, calm down and tell me what happened."_

_"I-I spent 3 years searching for Knuckle to tell him that Giotto is married! Turns out he already knew before hand!"_

_"Ahaha…" Asari laughed nervously, "Maa… Sorry, sorry, I forgot to tell you…"_

_Silence, then she wailed, "Asari! You're so cruel! You forgot about Knuckle! Then what? You forgot to tell me that you are married and have a baby?"_

_Asari patted her back comfortingly, laughing even more nervously than before as he said, "Maa… In the 4 years you are gone, I've found my love and I have a child."_

_"You what?" Then Vivaldi proceeds to wail even louder._

And now…

"So I visited all of them! Except for Daemon, of course, that's like turning me in to be tortured again and again since I can't die!"

Giotto nodded absentmindedly as he looked at Vivaldi and his child in her arms. She continued ranting out things as she comforted his crying child. The child quickly calmed down and started laughing in her arms. Giotto had never thought that she has a motherly side after all the trouble she caused for them on her time.

"Geez, Giotto, I was gone for a little bit more than 4 years and your child is 3 years old? Aren't you moving a little bit too quick? Not only did I miss your wedding, I also missed your first born! Tell me when you are having your second child!"

Giotto's cheeks reddened as he looked to the side. Vivaldi turned her complete attention to the 3 year old Raito Sawada who was giggling in her arms.

"Vi-val-di," she mouthed slowly, "come on, now try it."

"Vivavi!" the child shouted in glee.

"No, no, no, Raito, Vi-val-di," Vivaldi repeated.

"Vi… Vivi!"

Vivaldi sighed in frustration, "Well, that's the best I could get, I guess…"

"You can't expect that he could call a name as hard as yours, he even butchered my name into just 'Gio'." Giotto said as he looked down on the smaller girl.

"Fine, fine," she said as she placed Raito back on the floor to toddle around, then she looked up, purple eyes narrowed as she pouted, "You know, it really pisses me off that you guys are so tall while I will forever stay this short and petite."

"It was because we are grown men while you are in a body of a teenage girl."

"Giotto, do you know the world's average height range of a 14 year old teenage girl?"

Giotto shook his head.

"It's 150 cm to 160 cm! Me? My height is only 146 cm, Giotto! And how tall are you? 180 cm? We looked like father and daughter already with our almost similar hair color!"

Giotto just patted her long golden curls in comfort.

And time passed as she travelled around, revisiting each Guardians and starting an information network just to trail where Knuckle is so the next time she find him, he was in her radar. Time passed, as the Guardians slowly fell one by one, until she was finally the only First Generation Vongola left, other than Daemon who was probably using another person's body.

_She ran a finger through the ring she wore on her left thumb. There was a white, high quality pearl elegantly held with a Vongola crest. Unlike the thick rings the other Guardians of the Sky wore, it was thin and cold to the touch._

_It was a ring the whole Guardians agreed to create, because they all agreed that she can as well be a part of the Guardians. Tablot was called, and the ring was created, but its existence was kept a secret, even up to now. Her spy in the Vongola said that there were no records of an eight ring, and that the Secondo's Mist Guardian seems to give up convincing the Secondo of the existence of the ring._

_This ring was her only link to the First of the Guardians of the Sky._

She visited every child the Guardians have, except the Mist Guardian, because Daemon doesn't have any child. She helped the Vongola in the shadows, without the Secondo and Terzo of Vongola knowing. The information network she built became her source of income. Then she visited every grandchildren of each Guardian.

She travelled around, faking her orphan status, never staying at one place too long to let anyone realize that she was not growing, and she faked her death on occasions.

Then, the reign of the Fourth and Fifth Vongola passed. Her information network became very vast to the point that there are skilled loyal spies on every Famiglia and important organizations.

_"You go dress as a woman and join the Cervello Family as a member."_

_"Um… but I am a guy!"_

_"No buts, you did say you would do anything since I saved your life."_

_"I did say that, but I'm not prepared to sacrifice my manliness in order to repay you!"_

_"Are you sure? Cervello is a secret organization filled with beautiful women. If you spy on them, you might also get a free show on their bodies, you know, as long as you kept your gender a secret. It's a good thing you are rather girly and petite for a man."_

_Said man started drooling at the thought, "Yes! I will accept this job! I'll make sure no one will know of me!"_

Then she visited the great grandchildren of the Guardians, who now have children.

_"Auntie Vivi! Auntie Vivi! How old are you?"_

_"Hm? It's probably older than you thought, dear."_

_"Eh? Tell me how old you are!"_

_"Well, kiddies, let's forget about my age and admire my beautiful sexy body!" as she said this, she struck a pose a nude model would be proud of, her chest rising and falling like a pair of huge mountains, before the parents entered the room and shouted indignantly._

_"Auntie Vivaldi! Don't do such indecent things in front of the children! Get those dolls out of your chest, now!"_

_"Ouch! In the rare moments I actually have a curvy body to admire, you are actually ruining it!" then she sarcastically added, "Such a wonderful niece you are!"_

_"Admire those fake parts of yours all you want, but not in front of the children!"_

_"Fine! Fine!"_

Then the reigns of the Seventh and the Eight Boss of Vongola ended, and Timoteo Vongola rise up to rule the mafia.

Vivaldi shrugged her shoulders as she tied her mid-back long golden curls with a red ribbon.

By now, the most of the fathers of the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians should be born a few years ago. So, time to visit Japan to see Sawada Iemitsu and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Then see Sasagawa Ryuki and Hibari Kousuke. The two were Knuckle's and Alaude's descendants and most probably Ryohei's and Kyoya's grandparents.

She twisted a strand of her elegant blonde curls, violet eyes scrunched up in confusion.

Just how in the heavens did the both of them ended in Namimori?

She fixed her white blouse and her short black skirt before she went up the plane to Japan, dragging her light baggage behind her.

Well, Fate do has a weird way to do her job…


	3. Sawada Iemitsu

Chapter 2

**Sawada Iemitsu**

Iemitsu Sawada is a happy child. His father, whilst he was a busy man, took the time in caring for him, and his mom, beautiful and energetic, had just bought him a new kite. He was about to exit the house, with the cool colorful kite in his hand, when his father called out.

"Iemitsu! You are not allowed to go out with your friends today, okay?"

Iemitsu whined in disappointment, "Eh? Why? I was about to show my new kite, Dad!"

Iemitsu's father just shook his head in a resigned way. "Your Aunt is coming here today for a visit. She was there on your birth. Aren't you curious?"

"Eh? I have an Auntie from your side? Why didn't I know of it?"

"She is also my Auntie, you know?"

Iemitsu's mouth gaped open. If his Auntie is also his father's auntie, won't she be…

"Won't that make her as old as gramps?'

His father bonked his head, and Iemitsu rubbed his head in pain.

"Respect your grandfather! And do you know that your Auntie never looked a day older than 12 years old?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, she…"

He was about to continue speaking, when suddenly, a loud music blared and the door was banged open by a weirdly dressed… girl? Her long curly golden hair strands were tied in a red ribbon. Her front bangs were swiped to the sides. She wore a sleeveless jacket with colorful thick fur lining on the neck and a short black dress beneath it. A pair mismatched knee high boots were worn, one pure white, and the other pure black. Her violet eyes were glinting brightly with mirth and amusement.

"Your beautiful, glorious and _sexy_," she stressed the last word as she swayed her hips, "Aunt Vivaldi has arrived!" Then she struck a pose. Her feet in front of one another and her hands stretched diagonally.

Iemitsu gaped, his father sighed.

"Katsuo Sawada! Help your dear Auntie with her things in the car!" she ordered the poor father before her legs shook and she slumped down to the floor. "My body's sore, my heels are hurting, these clothes are too hot and there are blisters on my toes!" she complained loudly.

"It was because you are wearing those heels, Auntie."

"No it's not!" she shouted back indignantly, "these boots are sweet babies who made me look even sexier!"

"Of course, it made you look sexier, with the cost of pain!" he shouted back as he pulled the two huge baggages to the house.

"No! The pain just appeared out of nowhere with a boom and a loud bang! It's not from the heels! The sweet babies wouldn't dare!"

"In your own mind, Auntie!" Katsuo retorted back. He placed the baggage in the living room and turned back when he finally noticed that his son was still gaping like a fish.

"Iemitsu! Close your mouth or else the fly will come in!"

Iemitsu's mouth closed with a snap.

Iemitsu had decided that among all of the people of the world, he probably has the weirdest auntie one could have.

**(u_u)**

It was evening, and the sound of rain drops could be heard outside. Iemitsu looked outside the window solemnly, wishing he could go out and play.

And maybe see Nana-chan on the way.

"Dad? I'm bored. I want to play outside."

"Iemitsu, you do know it's raining outside?"

"I want to play in the rain!"

"You'll get sick."

"Oh? Please?" it was not Iemitsu who said it; instead it was his Auntie who had been listening, "Pretty please?" she batted her eyelashes, "I also want to play."

"Auntie!" Katsuo scolded, "How old are you again? And you still want to play?"

"But I'm bored!" she whined.

"Deal with it!"

"But you are not my parent! So I can go out as I want! And as your Auntie, I demand Iemitsu to be brought with me!"

Iemitsu's mouth dropped open for the third time that day, and Katsuo sighed for who knows how many times.

"Fine."

And Vivaldi dragged the poor unsuspecting child out to the rain by his collar.

**(0w0)**

"Oh, you little, little, stalker," Vivaldi grinned mischievously under the rain, "I _so_ know what you are going to do."

"Wh-what!" Iemitsu's cheeks reddened despite the cool temperature, but he still had the nerve to pretend innocent, "W-what are you talking about?"

"Nana Yuurei," she stated as her smirk widened at the sight of the shock-to-death little Iemitsu, "12 years old, as old as you, your classmate by this year. A kind and loveable girl, but she is rather oblivious and innocent to her surroundings. You had your crush for six years and had been sending flowers and gifts in secret to her for 3 years. None of your friends knew this. Sad thing is, Nana-chan didn't even know who sent the gifts."

Vivaldi could see his whole face is becoming bright red.

"Ah! Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

But Vivaldi didn't even pause.

"It's because you acted so indifferently that an oblivious girl like her didn't know, Iemitsu. You better confess to her face to face."

"I-Its impossible!"

Vivaldi could now see the smoke coming up from Iemitsu's face.

"Oh?" she smirked a true Cheshire-cat smile, "Now that I think of it, you are thinking about seeing her from afar right now, right? You should confess if you see her, Iemitsu."

"Ah! No!" Iemitsu hyperventilated at the thought, "H-how did you know all about those, anyway? We just met for the first time today!"

Truthfully, she paid some people to keep tabs on the descendants of the First Vongola Guardians. Her orders were for them to record on everything they do. And, since she had 400 years of experiences in dealing with people, she would analyze the actions and the reasons. Now that she thinks about it, doesn't that sounds like extreme stalker tendencies?

…

It is. But she can't tell him that, it will ruin her image. So…

"Hmph!" she flipped her hair proudly, "I am your auntie! Of course I will know this kind of common things!"

"That's not a common thing! And aunties don't usually know of these things!"

She gasped and placed her hand on her heart dramatically, "What are you talking about? I know many things about you! You had secretly sipped sake from your dad 3 days ago. Your mother just bought you a new kite earlier today, and the last time you wetted your bed is on the 19th March one and a half years ago!"

"Argh!" he shouted, "Enough! Fine! You know many things about me! You stalker!"

"Eh? Aren't you the true stalker here? Trying to see little Nana without the parents knowing?"

"I'm not! I'm just…" He trailed of when he noticed something behind Vivaldi's back. Curious, Vivaldi turned her head, and when she realizes who it is, she grinned mischievously.

Such a coincidence!

It was Nana, under an umbrella, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Help her and talk to her," she whispered to Iemitsu.

"Eh?"

Vivaldi then pushed Iemitsu to Nana's direction, and Iemitsu shouted indignantly as he fell flat faced to the ground, right in front of Nana.

"Ah! Sawada-san! Are you okay?"

"Ah! Nana-chan! I-I'm fine don't worry!"

Iemitsu could hear his aunt snickering in the far back.

"Sawada-san! You're all wet! You are going to get sick like that!"

Iemitsu laughed, "Don't worry! I'm strong! A little rain won't make me sick! Anyways, can I help you with those bags? A girl shouldn't carry such heavy things."

"Oh, no! It is fine, Sawada-san!"

"No, I insist!" Iemitsu grinned as he took hold of the grocery bag. The both of them then walked away.

Behind, Vivaldi sighed dreamily, "Young love, beautiful as always."

.

"You!" a shout was heard as the door banged open. It was Iemitsu in his whole red faced glory.

Right after her little prank, she had immediately gone back to the Sawada Residence. Her… spy had been recording the whole event for her. And she smirked mischievously when she realized what the heavens had happened after she left that caused him to go _that_ red.

"Oh you ungrateful niece!" she placed her hand on her head dramatically; "Shouldn't you be grateful to this aunt of yours that she had given you a chance to get your beloved Nana kiss you on the cheeks?"

Iemitsu becomes even redder.

"H-How did you know?" he demanded, "You are not even present there!"

"I told you didn't I? I'm your auntie! Of course I'd know these kinds of things!"

"No aunties should know these kinds of things!"

"Then I am a special auntie! A Super Aunt!"

"Argh! I give up! You're weird! And insane!"

"…" Vivaldi gaped, and then she smiled genuinely, "Thank you very much! I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Argh!"

.

When Aunt Vivaldi went back to her hotel, Iemitsu could finally relax, because with his auntie's presence, it was just impossible to not want to hit her.

"You seem tired." His father stated when he saw his son lying on the ground.

"I am."

"Aunt Vivaldi does that to people she interacts with."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, "After all the troubles today, I would have known that by now."

"Is that so?" asked his father, "Then I'd like you to tell me about this girl you had been crushing on. Auntie said that you had gotten a kiss to the cheek from your crush."

Iemitsu groaned.

That crazy girl even told his father!


	4. Of Sushi and Swords

Chapter 3

**Of Sushi and Sword**

_"Asari?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"When I meet your descendants, I'm going to kiss them all on the lips every time I meet them!"_

_"Maa…" Asair laughed nervously, "Please don't, V, my children won't like it at all."_

_"Eh? Why not? I'm beautiful!" Vivaldi protested, "And you have been one of the kinder ones to me! Lampo too! So I'll kiss yours and Lampo's descendant!"_

_"Their wives or husbands will get angry, Vivaldi. Why don't you try kissing the other's instead?"_

_"Eh? Then I'll just kiss those who are not married yet. And also, can you imagine the child of someone scary like Alaude getting kissed? And G is just to annoying! Daemon? Eww, don't even consider it. I'll kiss Giotto's child if they look like Giotto. And Knuckle? He is a priest. Though I have to wonder how he got himself a child, even my spies don't know."_

_"Ahaha… What's weird about him having a child?"_

_"He is a priest, Asari, a PRIEST!"_

_"Maa… is that so?"_

_"Anyways I'll kiss both of your descendants, like it or not!"_

_"Though the only descendant you will be able to kiss is probably my son and grandchildren."_

_Vivaldi smirked mischievously. "Then I'll kiss them!"_

_And she ran into Asari's house, and Asari followed behind her as he asked her to not kiss any of his children._

"Target, lock on."

And now, as she crouched down above a tree branch, she observed her intended target through a window, a seventeen years old black haired teen, as he chopped down the fish. And he turned to throw away the fish bones to the bin, which coincidentally was at the direction of the window.

"Now!"

She opened the window and tackled the poor shell shocked teen down to the floor. Then, before the teen even managed to get out of her grasps, she pecked him, on the lips. The teen lied frozen on the wooden floor whilst Vivaldi, let go of him and shouted.

"Takuma Yamamoto! Come here and greet your lovable Auntie!"

And the kitchen door was banged open. Another black hair emerged, bringing along a blood soaked meat cleaver.

"Ah! Auntie Vivaldi! It has been 12 years!" Takuma greeted happily until he noticed his poor son lying stiff on the ground, then he darkly said, "Auntie, you kissed Tsuyoshi on the lips again, didn't you?"

A sight of an angry Takuma, accompanied with the bloody cleaver in his hand, was not something to be taken lightly.

"Eeep!" she squeaked, "Takuma! Put that cleaver down this instance! This poor old auntie doesn't need her body to be cut by your sword skills, even if it was with a cleaver!"

Takuma sighed as he placed his cleaver down on the sink. "The first time you kissed Tsuyoshi, you do remember he was frozen stiff. He has his first kiss stolen when he was only 5!"

"And you had your first kiss when you were 4!"

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed flippantly, "good memories that they are, I don't remember anything!"

"Aaa… You are so cruel, Takuma."

"Maa…" He laughed apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, sorry."

"That's why, as an apology, I demand one of Emperor's Set in your sushi house for free!"

"Sure, sure!" he laughed. Then he approached his son and shook him. "Son, we are going to show the skills the gramps taught us, so wake up!"

**(9W9)**

After 15 minutes of waiting, dishes of every kind of sushi were scattered on the table. Each have theirs uniqueness and their own beauty.

Vivaldi started salivating at the thought of eating those god sent sushi.

So she slowly reached out with her chopsticks and picked out the somehow glimmering sushi and took a bite.

"So good!" she moaned, "This is why I loved Yamamoto's sushi so much!"

"Ahaha! Of course! Our Sushi is the best in Namimori! I trained hard to make them, and my son is learning how to make sushi! And he is learning quickly!"

She picked another sushi and popped it to her mouth. "Where's Tsuyoshi anyway? Shouldn't he be seeing this auntie of his enjoying these?"

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed nervously, "After you kissed him, he… kind of… shied away."

"That's unacceptable!" she shouted as she suddenly stood and banged the table. When the other customers looked at her table curiously, and Tsuyoshi sent her a glare, she sat back down, loudly declaring, "I'll make sure he won't shy away from me! I'll take care of it!" then she looked at those delicious, glittering sushi which were inviting her, pleading her to not leave them uneaten, "after I finish these."

And she took her chopsticks and took her time in eating those god-sent foods.

**(owo)**

Tsuyoshi was in the dojo, practicing the sword katas taught by his father. The sushi house was open for the whole day, whereas the Asarigumi dojo was open only in the mornings. Now that it was evening, he could hog all the space the dojo could offer.

At least, he thought so, until Aunt Vivaldi came bursting in.

"Tsuyoshi! What's this? Not going to entertain your sexy auntie?" then she sniffed, a drop of tear running down her cheeks, "How cruel!"

He could handle his father's hell's training, he could handle delicate tasks of making sushi, but one thing he didn't know how to handle was a crying girl. Because no girl had cried in front of him, he simply doesn't know how!

"Aaaa… Auntie! I didn't mean to!" he half stuttered, half yelled, "It's just that I…" he trailed off as his face took a reddish tint at the thought that his auntie were the one who actually stole his first kiss.

"Of course!" Vivaldi laughed, "I understand that you are embarrassed!"

Tsuyoshi sighed in relieve.

"You _are_ a seventeen year old man, so when kissed by a girl as sexy as me, of course you will get hormonal!"

Tsuyoshi fell to the floor in shock. That's one great misunderstanding!

"A-auntie! It was not-"

"And also!" she continued her rants, "you are currently without girlfriend, and most important of all, because I'm just that _sexy_." She stressed the last two syllables.

"Auntie! That was my first kiss!"

Vivaldi stopped on her rants. "Eh? First kiss?"

Tsuyoshi nodded.

"Ah! I remember your first kiss 12 years ago when you were still five! You were so cute! So I just have to kiss you! That, and the fact I promised one of your grandpa that I will kiss every child of his on the lips each time we meet! Don't you remember Tsuyoshi? I remember your father freaking out."

"Eh? That's my first kiss?"

Vivaldi nodded, before she froze and looked at him sternly. "Don't tell me, you actually don't remember?"

If looks could kill, Tsuyoshi would be dead by now.

Tsuyoshi laughed nervously as he shook his head.

"Takuma!" she called. The older Yamamoto immediately barged into the room, a chopping knife in hand.

"Ahaha…" Takuma laughed lightly, "is something wrong?"

"Your son!"

"Yes?"

"He forgot about his first kiss 12 years ago!"

"Maa… what are you making a trouble for? Even I didn't remember the first kiss you gave me."

When the older Yamamoto was done with his statement, the dojo was suddenly filled with killing intent so frightening that both Yamamotos' easy going smile turned frozen stiff.

"All of you!" The Yamamotos flinched, "Each and every single one of your children, Asari! While loveable and kind, they are all forgetful, Asari! Why did they just have to inherit that forgetfulness of yours, Asari! All of them!"

And she continued to rant them, scolding them once in a while.

That day, when she went home, the ears of both father and son was still ringing with complains.


	5. Violet Eyes

**A/N : Reborn's still a child at this stage, and there are reasons why there's not many people who asked about Vivaldi's forever youthful appearance… Don't worry, I have everything planned. Every single thing. Just… I just need to put it to words and type it…**

Chapter 4

**Violet Eyes**

Vivaldi moaned sadly.

Why oh why? Just why did it have to be like this?

Just when she was going to visit the Hibaris today and the Sasagawas the next day, something just have to went wrong today.

Stupid spy just had to get himself caught.

Jerric Oswell, a blonde man of age 37, was sent to the Estrano Family as a spy. With above average cleverness and firm knowledge of science, he could blend in easily with the family of scientist. He had been sending information about the Estrano's researches to Vivaldi's HQ when he was caught red handed by the Family. And now, it was Vivaldi's job to bail him out.

Stupid, ignorant spy. Now she has to cancel her plans.

Stupid, stupid Famiglia, now she had to free him. If only Estrano is even more stupid than they are, she would still be having her vacation!

Now, currently in Italy, she was walking around the buildings trying to track the stupid spy down.

She turned into a dark alleyway, and stopped at an eerie door.

This was where they kept Jerric.

Such a dirty place.

Instead of trying to find a covert way to bail him out, she banged the door open. There were three people, all wearing outfits befitting of mafia, but there were no signs of Jerric.

Vivaldi growled in annoyance.

All three were aiming the gun right at her by the time she opened the door.

"What? A brat? Seriously?" one of the man asked disbelievingly, "I thought his organization would send tons of trained members to save him!"

Vivaldi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance of being called 'brat' when she was actually older than him by multiple times. She looked into the man's eyes with her glinting violet eyes. The man froze.

"Oi, Juuro, you okay man?"

Without answering his friend, the man – Juuro – immediately attacked his friends. He hit the one nearest to him with the handle of his gun. His other friend tried to shoot him, but he dodged and managed to land a hit to the head, knocking the other out. He turned back to face Vivaldi.

"You know who I'm searching for," said Vivaldi, "Lead me to him and avoid as much men as possible."

Juuro turned and led her to the door they had been guarding. He led her down the stairs, into another door. He knocked on the door. A muffle of annoyance could be heard from behind the door.

"Boss, we've caught an intruder."

There was another grunt. And the door was opened with a click, revealing a man with thick black mustache. "So where is the intruder?" asked the man with a gruff voice.

"It's here, boss," Juuro said as he motioned his hands towards Vivaldi. When Vivaldi's and the boss's eyes made contact, Vivaldi's eyes glinted again.

"Understood," said the boss to the girl. Then he turned back to the people inside. "There is an emergency! We need to let go of the prisoner!"

Then waves of complains was heard from inside the room.

"What! Boss, he might run away!"

"Yeah! It's not safe!"

"Just unlock the chains, you dolts!"

"Y-yes, sir!" chorused the minions.

After a moment, Vivaldi could hear the rattle of chains as it clanked to the ground as she nodded satisfactorily. She entered the room and was greeted with the sight of the now free-yet-unconscious Jerric surrounded by the boss and the other thugs.

Before they even reacted, her violet orbs glinted once more and she said.

"The prisoner managed to get out of the chains and ran away. Understood?"

Then they all chorused together a monotonous, "Yes."

"And you," she said as she turned to the unconscious Jerric, eyes glinting yet again, "You don't know Vivaldi, you've never involved yourself in the mafia business. You are just Jerric Oswell, a researcher on hire."

**(uwu)**

Still in Italy, Vivaldi observed one of her ex-spies as he continued living the way he lived before becoming a spy. He walked around the buildings, looking up the sky occasionally as if he was trying to remember something he forgot, and then he sighed as he can't recall whatever it was.

Vivaldi just looked the whole ordeal solemnly. She fixed her curly brown wig and thick glasses before she placed a sweet smile on her face, fliers on her hands as she approached the man.

"Mister!" she called out with a happy voice, "Do you happen to be scientist?"

The man just looked at her, flabbergasted that she knew.

"How do you know?"

"Umm…" Vivaldi pretended to think, "It was because of your lab coat?"

The man looked down and blinked, just realizing that he _is_ wearing a lab coat.

"So, what do you want?" asked the man.

"I was just offering a job for people. Since you are a scientist…" she trailed off as she searched the pile of fliers she had in her hands. She took out a piece of paper. "This! A job in the Reiss Corporation! There are many branches of things you can research on! How about it?" Vivaldi said as she handed the flier to the man.

The man looked at the flier. After a moment, he nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I'll accept this job."

"So, your name, Mister…?"

"Jerric," he stated, "Jerric Oswell."

"Okay then, Sir Jerric! I'll be informing my superiors! Please come to the address on the flier!"

Then she ran out of the man's sight, to an alleyway, smiling as she didn't actually lose one of her more skilled workers.

She did promise him protection and job for his whole life, after all, and Vivaldi never broke a promise that she made with her whole heart.

She was enjoying the view of the classic romance of Italy, her brown wig and glasses were still on. She thought about her supposed vacation to the Hibari and Sasagawa residence, feeling down that she couldn't visit them for some more time, when she felt someone bumping against her and both of them fell.

"Hey! Watch it!" said the other fallen figure irately. It was a young boy, with dark eyes and black hair. His side burns was curling up impossibly.

She smirked inwardly. She may not be able to visit the Hibaris and Sasagawas, but here, in Italy, she found something more interesting.

"Okay, okay!" she said cheerfully as she discretely fixed her wig, "I'll watch out the next time, but aren't you the one who wanted to bump me? I'd be grateful if you return my wallet."

"What bullshit are you talking about!"

Vivaldi grabbed the hand he hid, which revealed her purple wallet. "How about I offer you a job way better than pick-pocketing?"

"What?"

"How about," Vivaldi whispered to his ears, "becoming a mafia hit-man?"

"Eh?"

"Alright then, from now on, your name will be Reborn!"

Since, finding child Reborn beats visiting Hibari and Sasagawa.


	6. First teps of Training

Chapter 5

**First Steps of Training**

_"Meeeep!" she shouted as she threw a chair at G's direction._

_G scowled at her ear piercing high pitched voice as he avoided the chair. "The hell are you doing, woman! How can you train if you are running away?"_

_"There's no way I'll face a gun!"_

_Just as she said that, the gun G was holding clicked, which means he was done reloading the gun. He aimed the gun a resumed shooting in Vivaldi's direction._

_"You cruel, cruel man! I'll never do anything like this to my student!"_

_G scoffed. "If someone has a student like you, they have no choice but to use this method."_

_Knuckle was just sitting by the side, mouth gagged as he looked on the whole ordeal. He was called for the purpose of healing injuries in the training, though he was here for nothing as Vivaldi had been clumsily avoiding the rains of bullets. It was a miracle that none hit her._

_"I thought your weapons are arrows and bows? How come you are pointing a gun at me?" Vivaldi asked as she ducked into one of the obstacles close to the exit._

_"Hmph!" Vivaldi could feel smugness radiating from him, "Guns are my secondary weapon! And I'm going to train you to use guns!"_

_"And I might get traumatized by guns because of you!"_

_"No way. You are supposed to stay in the line of the gun's fire! You won't get any training done like this!"_

_The bullets kept on shooting, but in mid air, some of them suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the wall. The bullets hit the wall and Vivaldi was completely safe._

_"Now, if only you can control that!" G exclaimed after he whistled at the display. He restarted his shooting spree once more and Vivaldi avoided the rain of bullets like a chicken._

Vivaldi was peacefully sorting out her pile of paper work as her mind wondered to the past. Truly, it had been a peaceful morning in her Sicily house, until the alarm blared the most dangerous signal.

So of course she immediately shot up and went to where she suspected the disturbance was.

And, to her amusement, she found her poor dear little Reborn suspended in the air inside a fishnet. And to make matters more amusing, she decided to rub it in his face.

"Oh, my poor Reborn," she cooed.

"My name is Renato! Not Reborn! And get me out of here, now!" shouted the boy in the fishnet.

"Oh Reborn," she faked a sniff as she ignored the boy's indignant shouts. "Are you planning on leaving this poor teacher of yours? Alone? How disrespectful."

"Let me go!" he shouted once more as he struggled against the net.

One thing Vivaldi noticed in young Reborn was that young Reborn was actually a hot headed stubborn brat, not one people would expect to grow up to be the cool and sadistic Reborn.

That was why it was so fun to rile him up.

Ever since she brought him to her house, he had been using every method he knew to run away from the house. She had prepared dozens of humiliating traps only for Reborn to get himself into one after another trap. She had taken every picture diligently.

For blackmails.

Vivaldi took out an old black camera and snapped it, waited for the photo to print, before returning it to her pocket.

"Hey! What the hell are you taking pictures of! Burn it!"

"Nuh-uh, Reborn," Vivaldi shook her head solemnly, looking at her self-declared student in pity. She placed her hands on where her heart should be in mock hurt. "This teacher of yours is hurt that you tried to run away, so as a teacher, I will have to discipline you."

Reborn's face paled as Vivaldi took out her signature hand gun from her hips. She aimed the gun at the fishnet and shot, sending the suspending Reborn to the ground.

Reborn thought that he was already safe, but seeing the gun still pointed in his direction, he immediately ran and turned around a corner.

A series of shots were heard.

"Sniff, I'm sorry Reborn! Sniff, but I need to discipline you, my student! This is the only way!"

Then it was followed by another series of gun shots which Reborn barely managed evaded thanks to his life as a street rat.

Reborn didn't know whether the street thugs or his teacher who was _crying_ while shooting at him was a safer choice.

He preferred the first choice.

On the other hand, Vivaldi did promise G in the past that she won't be training her student like him. She was training him this way because in this way, Reborn might know how painful his own training is and he might reduce Tsuna's future training regimen.

**(0o0)**

Renato didn't know how he was conned into this.

He was just training with that crazy girl as usual, when she decided that it was time for him to start on something.

At first, he thought that that something was just some usual training regimen.

Turns out, no.

Now he was out somewhere attempting some sort of rescue mission by crawling in the ventilation system. The mission required him to rescue some idiots who managed to make themselves slaves in some minor mafia family.

He was truly regretting the pity he gave to the slaves if that pity made him suffer like this.

**.o0o.o0o.**

As Reborn was out on a mission, Vivaldi had the guts to go off to the house of G's descendant. This small family owned a bar, which has good music and drinks.

The bar was very peaceful, unlike those bars that have constant fights. The music that resounds in the bar almost every moment calms the customer. Tranquil blue lights erased the engulfing darkness of the bar, yet the stage was bright with white rays, and on the stage stood a sleek black grand piano. There were tons of different kinds of drinks behind the counter. There were not much people, as it was still noon, and people preferred noisier bars.

"Come! My little Lavina!" she shouted in Italian as she entered the bar. The sound of piano stopped playing, and a little silver haired girl bounded out from behind the huge piano. Her smile widened when she saw Vivaldi with her outstretched arms and the little girl jumped into the embrace.

"Auntie!"

Lavina's parents went out from the counter and welcomed her with great enthusiasm. They prepared cold milk with sweet honey and cubed fruits for the little girls (which is Vivaldi and Lavina) while they prepared tea for themselves, saying that it was not good to get drunk at this time of the day.

Not like Vivaldi wanted to get drunk. It was more like she can hardly get drunk. She had a little less than 400 years to build up her alcohol tolerance, so what kind of drink has the ability to make her drunk? That, added with the fact that she was an immortal, she have absolutely no worries of getting any liver related disease.

But Vivaldi complied with the parent's request.

"So, Lavina, how is your piano training going?" she asked the five-year-old in Italian.

Her small famiglia of information, namely the Reiss Famiglia, together with the Reiss Company, were mostly based in Italy. She spent most of her time in Italy, so it was only logical for her to visit the descendants who lived in Italy more often than those who lived in Japan. She knew Lavina since she was a baby and she visited her very often.

"It's great! I can do Mozart's _Lucio Silla_ in piano!"

Vivaldi smiled, "That's great! What other songs did you learn when I am gone?"

Even though Vivaldi said that, she didn't know what _Lucio Silla _is. She did know who Mozart is, though, so she just assumed that _Lucio Silla_ is one of his songs. Vivaldi listened to the enthusiastic girl as she listed off the songs, putting her own two cents if she happened to know the song. The parents had returned to work as Lavina recited the songs she learned.

Hey! It can't be helped that Vivaldi is a fan of pops rather than classics. She _is_ from the future.

"So Auntie, how have you been? Have you been fril – I mean – firlt-"

"Flirting?" Vivaldi offered.

"Yeah!" Lavina nodded, "Have you been doing that to find some boyfriend?"

Vivaldi grimaced. _Awkward topic…_

How can someone explain something like this to a child?

"Lavina," Vivaldi said soothingly, "You shouldn't ask someone about that. Why do you want to know?"

Lavina pouted and Vivaldi had to resist the impulse to hug the cute little girl in front of her. "It is just that your story of flirting is funny."

Vivaldi gasped. "So you think my failure of finding love is funny?"

Lavina giggled in response. "You can't seduce someone with something you don't have, Auntie!"

"Oh?" Vivaldi challenged, "And what is that?"

"Boobs!" Lavina piped in happily, "You can't seduce a guy with boobs when you don't have any pair!"

Vivaldi froze.

Her first thought was that this was one hell of an awkward topic.

The second thought?

_Oh no, I did not just get an advice on seducing someone from a 5 YEAR OLD!_

And the third thought?

_Holy shit! Her parents are going to kill me if they knew I corrupted her!_

Vivaldi frantically looked around for any signs of the parents, and luckily, the both of them were serving their own customers and were pretty oblivious to their conversation. She sighed in relief, until the last thought hit her like tons of bricks.

_Is she implying that I do not have any boobs?_

"Ouch, Lavina, your Auntie is severely hurt by you," Vivaldi sniffed.

Cute little Lavina just tilted her head and smiled. "Why?"

"Can't you see it? I have breasts! An A-Cup, but breasts nonetheless!"

Vivaldi was promptly rewarded by an empty wine glass to the head from Lavina's father, Aaron.

"You better not corrupt my daughter with your breast talks! I had enough of it when I was a child, and I don't want my Lavina to experience it!"

Aaron's wife, Lea, just raised her eyebrow daintily at her husband.

"B-But I am not the one who started it! It was your daughter!"

"Nonsense! My daughter will not do something like that!"

Vivaldi pointed to Lavina and exclaimed, "Why don't you try and see her face and tell me if she is innocent or not!"

Lavina quickly put on her doe eyes and blinked a few times, a perfect picture of innocent which Aaron instantly fell for.

"She is innocent!" Aaron declared with the air of finality. Vivaldi stared at him wide eyed before she went to her own corner to mourn about the stupidities of her nieces other than the Yamamotos and Bovinos and some of the Sawadas.

Suddenly, Vivaldi stood up from her corner. "See you guys! There's something urgent I need to do!"

And with that, Vivaldi exited the bar, leaving the family of three in confusion.

"What the…"

Lavina just tilted her head.

"That's Aunt Vivaldi for you," Aaron said, "Always appearing and disappearing abruptly like a wind."

Then the family resumed their activities.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Unknown to Renato, Vivaldi had stuck her flame into him so that it will warn her if something goes wrong in the mission.

And something did turns wrong. Renato planned to bail these slaves out of their custody and escape the place with a little aid from them, but one of them betrayed them and told one of the guards that the slaves were escaping.

Renato volunteered himself as bait for the slaves to escape, but now, he was pretty much in a bind.

By now, all the exits would be closed or guarded by the famiglia, and he was growing tired of the chase. He was losing all hope of escaping this place.

That was when he suddenly felt a twist in his stomach and the weird feeling of being stuffed into a tube.

He was shocked that when he opened his eyes, he saw that instead of the hallways of that stupid place, it was the night sky accompanied with some trees.

"That's right, take a deep breath, and do as G taught you to do…"

Renato heard someone mumbling and turned towards the source. He saw that bitch Vivaldi sitting cross legged on the ground, back facing to him.

"Grab on to Reborn," she mumbled, "then…"

She made a motion of someone holding a fishing rod and pulled it. "… fish him out!"

Vivaldi opened her eyes and looked around, though she did not bother to look at her back. "What? There's no Reborn? I thought I mastered that teleportation already! Oh, poor Reborn, he might get stuck in the void between space. He might die there…"

Reborn promptly threw a rock to her head, causing her to yelp.

"The hell? If it's that dangerous, you shouldn't have used it! What did you do anyways? One moment I'm in that place and the other moment I am here!"

Vivaldi, hard headed that she is, just happily exclaimed, "Oh there you are! I thought you died already!"

A vein in his head popped.


	7. Feast

Chapter 5

**Feast**

"Beautiful and young as always, Mrs. Reiss!"

"Yes," Vivaldi answered daintily with an extra cutesy smile added to it, "Thank you very much!"

"It was always such an honor for us for such an influential Famiglia such as yours to come to our celebration!"

"No, no, no," Vivaldi answered hastily, "In fact, it is an honor for us to be invited to such a grand celebration!"

…Which Reborn could see was a lie, since to Vivaldi, it was an extreme pain in the ass to even step foot inside this ball room and use those killer corsets and walk around like a – Reborn quote from Vivaldi – 'constipated little girl'. Vivaldi even complained a ton about coming to the party earlier, saying it was a low level mafia trying to gain power and recognition by inviting strong neutral parties such as the Reiss Famiglia.

She even said that this party was just a tea party compared to the celebrations that she was invited before.

'Boring,' she commented earlier.

How could it be boring?

Reborn looked around once more. The room was huge, and chandeliers with small glass hung decoratively were stuck to the ceiling. There were pots of flowers and a small fountain of wine. The whole room was covered with carpet. The music was endless and there was a huge stage in the front with dancers and performers. There was even a fire breather! How could she be bored of it?

"_Why the heck did you even set foot in this place?"_ he had asked earlier when the bitch kept on complaining. Vivaldi had looked at him, narrowed her eyes, and then sighed.

_"Your training,"_ she had answered, _"I would've gone to the Costume Carnival in Rio today."_

_"Training?"_

She had just raised her eyebrow in disbelieve. "_Hello? Wannabe hit-man? What hit-man doesn't know the etiquette of parties and how to seduce ladies?"_

Reborn had promptly shut up.

In the end, Vivaldi's reasoning all comes down to one thing:

Seducing

Though, if Reborn have to be true, he wasn't feeling comfortable either. While he was mesmerized with what he saw, he was a street rat, and street rat doesn't just waltz into a party!

So all this – he quote once more, but he had to agree to this one - 'smile and just suck up to those pedophiles' was starting to get to his nerve.

"Who is this boy? Could he possibly be your child?" the… - Reborn struggled to remember the name, but to no avail - whoever that was talking to Vivaldi asked.

Reborn and Vivaldi froze. A fleeting image of Vivaldi becoming a mother came to his mind, complete with a pink apron with 'THE BEST MOM' written on it and guns in one hand and frying pan in the other.

It horrified him so much that the blood was visibly drained from his face.

Reborn noticed no chance in Vivaldi's expression though, perhaps no other than a slight freeze in her hand movement when she was taking a wine glass despite the absurd suggestion.

"Ah, no," she answered calmly, though Reborn swore the smile went sickeningly sweet that it might kill, "I am training him as an important agent, so he needs to stick with me."

"Important agent?" the man asked as he scrutinized Reborn up and down, "This scrawny brat? He doesn't seem like it."

Now, Reborn wished he had his favorite gun in hand, sadly, Vivaldi took it away to prevent trouble.

Vivaldi raised her eyebrow eerily daintily, looking right into the man's eyes while her own eyes were flashing murder and challenged him, "Oh? You doubt me? I do not take such people lightly."

The man was reduced into a spluttering before he recomposed himself. "I-I mean no offence, but I would like to know what you see in this seemingly normal child."

"I see talent," Vivaldi answered, looking straight into Reborn's eyes, "and I see future. I see a sun shining brightly, secretly leading the sky to the correct path."

Faintly, but not faint enough for Reborn who was beside her to not hear, she said, "I just hope the sky and his cronies will not die. They are my favorites, other than that damn pineapple of course, since he looks too much like that Melon Pedophile. I might kill him if he kills them."

She said it seriously, but Reborn had to wonder…

WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?

"I do not think I get what you are implying," the man said, unknowingly agreeing to Reborn's thought.

Vivaldi promptly scoffed and flipped her golden tresses. "Of course you don't! After all, only I understand the true beauty that I emit."

Cue the awkward laugh from the man.

"May I ask what the name of this young man is?"

Reborn was just about to answer 'Renato', when Vivaldi cut in.

"Reborn. His name is Reborn."

He was about to protest further when Vivaldi's heels – her extremely high and sharp killer heels – was jammed into his foot.

"The fu-"

…Followed by grapes that somehow stuffed his mouth full.

"'Reborn'…" the man tasted, not noticing the obvious pain in Reborn's face. "Is that not an English language? Such a peculiar name."

"It is."

There was nothing other than Reborn's furious hacking to swallow the grape, until Vivaldi spoke up again.

"Whilst I'd like to keep this conversation longer, I seem to see an acquaintance I had not had the pleasure to meet over a long time. May I excuse myself?"

When the man nodded, Vivaldi dragged Reborn by his collar away. Reborn struggled and twisted to make her let go, but her grip remained strong.

"Are you an idiot?" Vivaldi whispered to his ear harshly. "This is mafia! Use your alias, damn it!"

"How do you expect me to know it when you say nothing!"

"Common sense!"

Rebron struggled even as they spoke, but it doesn't seem like Vivaldi is going to let go of him, so it came as a shock when she suddenly let go. Reborn plunged to the ground in an undignified manner.

"Watch it!" he shouted, only to realize that she was running to certain someone.

_"Alaude?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"I hate you."_

_"Hn."_

_"Therefore I shall slap every married descendant of yours each time I visit them."_

_Cue Alaude's raised eyebrow at Vivaldi's bold declaration as she was hung upside down for breaking the peace._

_"Hn."_

"Kou-chan!" Vivaldi called out in Japanese, "You are married already?"

The black haired man turned to Vivaldi, a polite smile plastered on his lips; his eyes were practically closed as he smiled widely. He was perfect in all demeanors: the way he stood, the way he ate, the way both he and his wife held hands…

But it was all destroyed when 'Kou-chan' was slapped harshly across the face by the golden haired girl.

Any other people would not have the guts to even do it to the Head of the Hibari Clan of Japan. He is a tyrant behind those smiles, and was extremely cunning. One wrong move to him and he will find a way to bloody murder said person. Though, Vivaldi knew better. This Hibari is different from the Vongola's Hibari.

And by different, she meant a mile different.

_"I'll bite you to death," _is what the famous Hibari Kyouya would have said, but this Hibari…

Hibari Kousuke smiled as if he was not slapped earlier and answered, "Yes I have, in fact," he gestured to the woman hanging by his arm, "this is my wife, Hibari Mayumi, from the Akazane Clan."

Vivaldi scrutinized the Japanese girl. It was rare for a clan to sign marriage contracts with Hibaris as they are notorious for their power over the yakuza. The Hibaris were strict, and they are in danger of vengeful yakuza clans.

"You've found your match?" Vivaldi asked.

"Yes, though I have to wonder how your pursuit of love is."

Vivaldi froze. "It's… horrible…"

Kousuke smirked triumphantly. "Perhaps if you will just stop slapping me, you would have succeeded in finding your pair."

Vivaldi jammed her killer heels to Kousuke's shoes, only for Kousuke to dodge it casually.

"Oh? You are now resorting to violence? How crude…"

There was a popping vein in Vivaldi's forehead before she started to jab her heels repeatedly at Kousuke's shoes. Kousuke glided off his wife and away from Vivaldi elegantly as he avoided the heels.

After a while, all Reborn saw is some sort of tango with Vivaldi on the aggressive side.

Another moment more, Vivaldi was already tired, which, to Reborn, was impressive as she is able to tango in heels as high as that. Vivaldi panted while Kousuke smirked victoriously.

"Why are you here anyway?" Vivaldi asked, "Your base is in Japan, not here."

"I do need to be informed of the mafia activities outside Japan," Kousuke answered, "or has old age deluded your thoughts?"

"Just to inform you," Vivaldi said irately, "your grandson will not be marrying anyone."

"You are just jealous."

"So you are challenging me and my capabilities?"

"Oh, no, in fact, I was just challenging your mentality."

"Why you, ungrateful nephew!"

And another tango was started.

Vivaldi will not be admitting this to anyone, but whilst amongst all the descendants of Alaude, Hibari Kousuke ranked the most annoying, he probably also ranked best in her 'Nephew from Alaude's Descendants' list.

He never tried to bite her to death unlike his predecessors, and for that, she is grateful.

…Even if he is annoying in an extreme level.

**.o0o.o0o.**

**A/N: For the pairing, I was thinking either:**

**Byakuran**

**Daemon**

**The reason I choose both of them was because they are like Vivaldi. They are way older than what they seem. Had I chosen the normal aged ones (say, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari or someone like that) Vivaldi will look like a pedophile (in terms of mentality, Vivaldi is 400 years old).**

**I was considering more into Marshmallows than Melons...**

**Though pairngs will still be a long way…**

**.o0o.o0o.**

**Sorry, a light mistake... I was confused with ****niece and nephews...**

**Great thanks to Selias who informed me!**


	8. Hitman of Vongola

Chapter 7

**Hitman of Vongola**

Another few months passed, and Vivaldi was proud to say that Reborn's practice has been running well. Not only said boy accepted Reborn as his name, she finally accepted her respect as a teacher!

_"Oi! Reborn!" Vivaldi called._

_"My name is Renato!"_

_"Call me Teacher."_

_"What! No-"_

_"Come on! I'm tired of being treated like this! I've offered very many of my knowledge to you! Now call me Teacher!"_

_"I said, NO Way-"_

**_CLICK!_**

_Renato promptly shut up when Vivaldi's forever beloved Desert Eagle was cocked on his forehead._

_"Call me Teacher, now."_

_"Y-yes, T-Teacher."_

_Vivaldi looked at him for a moment, before she sighed._

_"I'm very disappointed in you, Reborn."_

_"What! I called you 'Teacher' already! Now what do you want!"_

_"I've passed the knowledge of guns to you, followed by how to exert killing intent and how to handle it, but it seems that all that was useless." Vivaldi bonked his head using the handle of the gun, "How could you not realize that the safety of my gun is still on?"_

_"W-What? It's on?" he sent a glance at the gun, sure enough, the safety is still on. "So what's that clicking sound earlier?"_

_"I was just turning the safety on! How could you not realize that!"_

_"So you walk around with the safety of the gun off? That's dangerous! It might accidentally shoot off and kill someone!"_

_"Of course that won't happen with me! This is the mafia! It never hurt to turn off the gun safety! Now I'll send you to Alaska for not paying attention well!"_

_Reborn shouted and struggled as Vivaldi pushed him towards a jet plane which will, clearly, send him off to Alaska._

Not only that, but Reborn was now able to act all snobbish and befitting of a high class citizen. Vivaldi still remembered when he first started…

_They were both in a banquette. Not an overly big one per-se, but still a banquette, with tables covered in white satin lined up and all assortments of food on it._

_Renato, being the street rat that he is, tried to inhale all the food before Vivaldi jammed her high heels to his foot under the table, causing Renato to yelp before Vivaldi gagged him._

_"Observe," Vivaldi said._

_Then she took a small spoon of the chocolate mousse pristinely. She used her napkin to dab her lips, before taking another bite._

_Reborn ignored her and tried to inhale the food once more, before he felt Vivaldi's gun on his side. Sadly, no one noticed this as it was under the table._

_Reborn slowly gulped and eat the way Vivaldi eats._

The only problem he has was with his smile. Vivaldi had been trying to teach him how to smile politely or smile relaxingly, but every attempt was thwarted by the future Reborn's trademark smirk!

Guess… that is one thing Vivaldi can't change no matter how hard she tries.

So, Vivaldi decided, Reborn is going to be introduced to Vongola, since he was so cooperative to her lessons. Reborn will be so elated.

Not that Reborn had any choice in the first place. It's either he immediately say yes or say no, only to have her favorite gun pointed to his head. He'll follow her to the Vongola HQ whether he wanted it or not, though she was going to leave him to his own device. The Vongola right now should not know of her existence right now after all.

So she shoved a piece of note she had written earlier to Reborn and used her flame to send Reborn to the Vongola Guardian Meeting that was happening right now.

"Remember to act like a high class brat to the Vongolas, okay, Reborn?"

Vivaldi will enjoy her student's shock as she used her flame to spy on him.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Coyote Nougat, the Storm Guardian, continuously at the heart of the attack,"

"Schnitten Brabanters, the Rain Guardian, washing away the spilt blood,"

"Brow Nie Junior, the Sun Guardian, destroying those who attack the family with their own body,"

"Visconti, the Cloud Guardian, aloof and drifting, protecting the family independently,"

"Ganauche III, the Lightning Guardian, who takes damage of the family like a lightning rod,"

"Bouche Croquant, the Mist Guardian, rendering the family's true form intangible with deceit,"

"Timoteo Vongola, the Sky Guardian, shall understand, accept, and influence all of you."

All of them bowed before sitting on the chairs arranged around the round table. Coyote immediately discussed something with Timoteo, while the others have nothing to do.

"Damn," Ganauche whistled as he plopped on to his chair, "why is it that every meeting is a pain, with all those useless bowing and opening ceremony?"

"Shut it, Ganauche," Viscounti grumbled, "It has always been Vongola's tradition."

"I'll have to agree with Ganauche on this one," Brow Nie chirped in, "It does take a long time from our monthly meeting."

"Personally, I think each of our lines is cheesy in their own right," Bouche said. "'Rendering the family's true form with deceit'," he mimicked how he said his line earlier, "Seriously? That directly labels me as a liar."

"Oi, oi," Schnitten smiled, "We need to get use to the formalities you know? We still need to do this for years."

"All the worse," Ganauche grumbled.

"Alright!" Coyote cuts in with a slam to the table, "Now all of you shut your mouth. We are going to start the meeting!"

"The meeting has started the moment we say our cheesy lines." Brow Nie said, ticking Coyote off.

Brow Nie was rewarded with the glare that Storm Guardians were proud of. "Cut that out, Mr. Brownies. Timoteo won't be pleased at having his Family's tradition talked about like that."

Brow Nie stood up from his seat and glared the Storm Guardian. "What did you call me, Coyote Nugget?"

If it was possible, Coyote's glare would've intensified.

"Now, now," Timoteo cut in, dispersing the tension, "Why don't you all just sit down and calmly discus the meeting. We are still new to these meetings. Wouldn't want every meeting to be as tense as this, now, do we?"

Both parties were still reluctant, but they sit down nevertheless.

"Now, Viscounti," Timoteo arranged the papers, "there was nothing out of the place in Vongola HQ, right?"

Before Viscounti could even answer Timoteo, something fell from the ceiling and smashed the table, causing the table to be broken in half. Everyone inside the room prepared their weapons, narrowing their eyes in the hope of seeing through the dusts.

"Ow! Damn it! Where the hell did that crazy teacher send me?"

When the dust settled, they stared disbelievingly at a black haired boy in tuxedo. His side burns were curled in an unbelievable way. He was coughing as he stood up and dusted himself, though a piece of paper was tightly held in one hand.

Viscounti growled in annoyance, but the reaction of most of the Guardians were:

"What the hell? A kid?"

"Did some Famiglia decided to assassinate us by sending a brat?"

"Where did he even come from!"

The kid, on the other hand, looked around, landing his gaze on each person inside the room, and gave out an eerie smirk.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Is this the Vongola HQ? I am sent here on behalf of the Reiss Famiglia."

Viscounti ignored what he said and dashed towards the boy, using some wrestling moves to subdue the boy. Coyote threw a rope to Viscounti and Viscounti tied the boy with the rope.

Unknown to all of them, Vivaldi was having the laugh of her life at seeing her little apprentice tied up light that. What's even funnier was that the smirk was still present, making it seem like he enjoyed being tied up. Vivaldi applauded herself for drilling the 'always smile and be polite to strangers' to Reborn's mind. That greeting, Vivaldi admit, was cool enough for the soon to be hit-man.

When Viscounti was done tying the boy up, he snatched the letter from the boy's hand and offer it to Timoteo.

Timoteo took it and observed the seal on the letter. There was a crest consisting of an eye which holds the letter closed.

"Coyote, is there any Family who has eyes as the symbol for their Family crest?" Timoteo asked as he touched the crest to make sure it was real.

"There is, but you should've known too. It belongs to Reiss Famiglia, almost as ancient as the Vongola, but they focused on collecting information. The Reiss does not have any allegiance. They are very secretive, and every member is a spy loyal to their cause. Reiss never lies when it comes to information."

"But what do they want with our family? They had always kept their distance with the Vongola, after all."

"Who knows?" Timoteo opened the envelope and took out a letter. He began to read it.

"Dear Guardians of Vongola,

The arrival of the boy in your meeting might surprise you all, but not to worry! He was not sent here to harm you! In fact, I am offering him to work for you. This hit-man might be young, but he was experienced enough. He will still be part of Reiss Famiglia, but his main work will be for you guys! Your Family was well known for eliminating Families which broke the Omerta, so by sending him here, I am hoping I could somehow help you!

Please call him Reborn!

Signed, Head of Reiss."

"Damn that teacher, sending me here without asking for my opinion."

Timoteo ignored the mutters of the boy and observed the letter.

Under it was another Reiss crest, but there was a familiar tingling feeling surrounding it.

Timoteo touched the surface of the crest, and realized what the tingly feeling is.

Flames. It was a colorless flame.

But the flames only consisted of 7 colors! How could that be possible!

"Coyote. Is there any records of someone using a colorless flame?"

"There was one, during Primo's time, but the user of the flame died young. What does that have any connection to this?"

"This crest was similar to the crest that I usually use, where the writer inserts their flame into the crest."

"But there is no such flame on the crest."

"It's because it is colorless. My Hyper Intuition feels it."

"We should probably enter it into the record book."

"Yes, a second user of the flame. Could the one from Primo's generation have descendants?"

"Possible, but-"

"Gentlemen," Reborn cuts in, "While it might be interesting to hear the deductions of my teacher's origins, it still places me in unease."

"Your teacher? So are you the apprentice of the Head of Reiss Famiglia?" Bouche asked, "Rumors of that have been running wild since the last two months."

"It is, I assure you. Though there are many things I still do not understand, I wish I can be of service to Vongola."

"Hmm…" Timoteo stroke his chin in thought. His Hyper Intuition was not acting up, so…

"Reborn, from now on, you are a hit-man of Vongola."

"Now that all of this is sorted out, we are continuing our meeting."

The groans of most of the Guardians could be heard.


	9. Memory Walking

Chapter 8

**Memory Walking**

Vivaldi looked up to the sky. A tear fell from Vivaldi's eyes as she remembered her earlier exploits.

Exactly how cruel can the world be?

She sniffled, using her handkerchief to wipe her tear.

She had barged into the Bovino Famiglia's HQ to greet her nephew, only to hear that the whole Bovino was ordered by the boss to kill a golden haired and purple eyed girl who entered their compound.

_Vivaldi slammed the door open, shouting out her usual greeting, which is:_

"_The Great and Sexy Vivaldi is here! Now where is my lovable nephew? Is he married yet?"_

_There was a loud whisper, and Vivaldi heard some of the men talking._

"_Look, she has blonde hair. Is her eyes purple?"_

"_It is, do you think this girl is the one boss wanted dead?"_

"_Let's just shoot her."_

She managed to run away with a few bullets to the head (not that anyone noticed, but yeah) and her expensive clothes ruined. She is immortal, but it is still painful to be shot…

And to think the Boss of Bovino is actually her nephew…

She is so going to steal cute little Lambo and brainwash that baby from the grandfather's influence.

"Auntie! Why are you crying?" Sasagawa Ryuuki asked.

"Auntie! Tell me who made you cry! I'll beat them with my boxing skills to the extreme!" Sasagawa Ryuuga shouted as he punched the air with his boxing moves.

Vivaldi sniffled and hugged both twins tightly. "You're such good nephews. I hope my other nephew would be like you guys."

"Eh? Nephew? Auntie still has other nephews? What was this nephew like?"

"Yes, yes. I promised the fathers of this nephew that I shall bestow upon him a gift that only 2 families had managed to acquire, though for some reason or another, they seem reluctant."

Vivaldi dabbed her handkerchief to her eyes.

"Auntie," a voice called her and she turned around. The Head of Sasagawa family was standing behind her. "I do hope you are not talking about anything inappropriate, Auntie. They are still young."

"Of course not! You wound me, nephew!" Vivaldi placed her hand on her chest in mock horror, "To think you think so lowly of me!"

"It's not that I think lowly of you, but your tendencies to blabber random things regardless of your companions worry me."

Sasagawa Ryuki, Head of Sasagawa family, father of Ryuuga and Ryuuki Sasagawa, was unexpectedly traditional. He loves Japanese culture to the extreme that he walked around in traditional Japanese clothes, though, unlike most, he was not strict with his children in his love for cultures. The twins have their own hobbies, and they are not really into the traditions.

"Ne, ne, Ryuki, how about we bet on something?" Vivaldi asked as she watched the twins chasing each other.

"Regarding what?"

"Ryuuki will be a great business man, while Ryuuga will be a famous boxer who has two children, one boy, and one girl."

The boy will be Sasagawa Ryohei, of course, and the girl is Kyoko. A boxing fanatic such as Ryuuga will most probably spawn another boxing fanatic.

"I'd bet that Ryuuki will be the one having children, not Ryuuga."

"Deal."

The twins had run away in favor of playing tag in the house during the conversation, leaving Ryuki and Vivaldi alone. Vivaldi took off her high heels and sat on the veranda, stretching her back and causing a few popping sound.

"You do know it is not good to your back to do that, right?" Ryuki asked.

"But I'm tired! I haven't been able to rest my back properly since forever!"

"How about I help you out of it?"

Vivaldi suddenly heard the ominous sound of fingers cracking when she suddenly remembered something.

Traditional man that he is, Sasagawa Ryuki mastered the arts of massage and acupuncture. And he is relentless to his patients, even if they are screaming their life out in pain. Vivaldi has experienced it once and she was not going to experience it a second time.

And now Vivaldi is going to be one of his victims once more.

Vivaldi was about to turn away and run when Ryuki's hand grabbed her shoulders tightly and dragged her inside the house.

"NOOOOOOoooo…."

The game of tag the young twins had been playing was disturbed by the loud screams of agony.

**.o0o.o0o.**

You know, Vivaldi had always wondered, just how the heck Iemitsu Sawada got involved into mafia – Vongola Famiglia at that – despite the mafia not recognizing the name Sawada and despite Iemitsu's ignorance to the mafia and yakuza.

Iemitsu's case is certainly different than the other descendants. The Hibaris had always been involved in disciplining the mafia since Alaude. Lampo's descendants had returned back to the mafia after hearing Lampo's story. G… well… he got tired of the mafia and settled down as a musician, though Vivaldi knew that Lavina will fall in love with a mafia boss, thus Gokudera's direct involvement in the mafia. Asahi's descendants had always kept an eye for the mafias and yakuzas, Vivaldi would not be surprised if the Yamamotos suddenly returned into the mafia. Knuckles descendant had never come into contact with the mafia, the first one since Knuckle himself will be Sasagawa Ryohei.

She knew how every descendant got themselves back in the mafia, but this rise the question.

How does Iemitsu, someone with no mafia knowledge, get himself into mafia?

Her spy had made a mistake in spying the recent high school graduate, thus he needed to fall back. During the three days when none of her spy was watching, Iemitsu had somehow made contact with Vongola.

When she heard this, Vivaldi was so livid that she cut the man's paycheck by half. If he wants to fall back, he should have told her! She could easily follow him up!

And now Vivaldi was marching into the Sawada residence in her 20cm heels (not that she can march in heels that high, she did not know what possessed her to made a custom heel like that, but her points stand, she was damn resolute in gaining answers).

She kicked the door to the Sawada house open (and wobbled as she did it, though she won't admit it), shouting out a loud, "Iemitsu Sawada! Come here this instance!"

Iemitsu probably sensed that his life was in some sort of mortal danger, because there was immediately the bang of the door from upstairs, followed by frantic footsteps.

What to do now that Iemitsu was in front of her? She can't possibly just confront him about Vongola…

Ah! That new piece of information!

Just remembering that bit of information sent her blood boiling.

"Iemitsu! What's this about you trying to chase down an international criminal in Namimori during a date with Nana, huh? I expected better! To think I've taught you not to get into unnecessary trouble that you can't handle! And to think you ditched Nana!"

Iemitsu flushed red. "H-How did you – since when – That's beside the point! The man disturbed my time with Nana! I need to teach him a lesson!"

"Then tell me who that someone is! I'm going to-" Vivaldi's hand went to her pocket to take out a gun, only to remember that this is the Sawada residence who did not know she owned a gun, so she took out a whip instead and snapped it in the air, "I'm going to bloody whip them till their sanity leaves!"

If it was any other people, they might not notice it, but Vivaldi saw a moment of shock in Iemitsu's face, followed by a cold calculating gleam in his eyes, before Iemitsu was back into the wailing little brat that he was, "Noo! Auntie! It's fine!"

Vivaldi's mind quickly whirled. So the failure of his date was somehow connected to the Vongola?

Vivaldi snapped her whip around the room, though she made sure her whip does not go anywhere near the furniture, before she stopped and stomp out of the room.

"I'm going to whip'em up!"

But before Vivaldi even gets out of the door, a hand roughly grabbed her arm and Vivaldi turned around, staring eye to eye with Iemitsu as she activates her flames.

In the future, Mukuro will be able to enter to someone's mind and question the people inside their minds. Minds do not lie, but Mukuro is unable to enter a memory. Vivaldi's flame, on the other hand, deals mostly with information. She can enter and alter memories, make people tell information willingly (that ability soon grows into making people do what she want), observe someone despite being faraway (Yeah, her stalker tendencies had increased because of this) and few others…

To stalk someone, all she had to do is to stick her flame to the person, but controlling and entering memories on the other hand…

Now this is the hard part, the closer she is to the target, the easier it is for her to control or enter the memories. Heck, eye contact and skin contact helps very much!

It was for this sole reason that Vivaldi was using a bare armed dress and refrained from using her black sunglasses. So the moment Iemitsu touched her skin and looked at her eyes, Iemitsu had lost.

Memories and memories flashed through her eyes until she finally found what she wanted.

_Euphoria… she is feeling euphoria as she saw Nana laugh at one of the jokes._

_She smiled at Nana's expression, and then chuckled, though what came out were not the light giggles of young girls, but the deep vibration of a man._

_She looked out at the window. They are in one of Namimori's famous sushi house, Take-sushi, for one of their dates. It has been peaceful, until someone screamed._

"_What was that?" Nana asked worriedly._

_No… Nana shouldn't have that kind of expression… but this tingling feeling… there's something wrong here… but Namimori is a peaceful town… it's almost impossible to have criminal activities…_

_No, trust this feeling, it had always been right._

"_Stay here," she said, with an edge of strength that only men have. "I'm going to take care of it."_

_And with that, she felt her legs move to stand up and went into the source of the scream, bumping against a man on her way out of the sushi house. A man with two hair colors, clearly a foreigner, helped out a fallen young lady, apologizing in broken Japanese._

"_Do you… speak English?" Iemitsu asked in heavily accented English._

"_Ah!" the foreigner exclaimed with a smile as he extended his right hand, "Finally someone who can understand English! My name is Ganauche III, the Lightning Guardian of Vong- oh- nothing, nothing! My name is Ganauche III! Just call me Gan! I know my name's a mouthful!"_

"_Iemitsu Sawada. Is there… anything… I can help you with?"_

"_Just… Can you please tell this lady that it is safer for her to stay at home and tell her neighbors too? There's an international criminal on the run, and I'd hate it if another victim got robbed."_

_And Iemitsu did just that, repeating what the man said in Japanese for the lady to understand. The lady nodded in understanding before she walked away._

"_There's a criminal?" Vivaldi felt Iemitsu asking, "But this is a peaceful town, no one would think of running away here."_

"_This criminal is cleverer than the average. He must have chosen some unknown town from different parts of the world. Anyway," Ganauche whipped out a photo of a shaggy blonde haired man, "have you seen this man around? Report to me and stay away from him, you understand? This is a serial killer we are talking about."_

"_I… I think I saw a man with that kind of appearance, entering a sushi house."_

"_Really? What are you waiting for! Lead the way!"_

_It was too late, though, when both men reached there, guns had been shot._

_Anguish… sad… anger… regret…_

_Vivaldi felt Iemitsu's body tearing up as he shouted for Nana._

"_Geez, calm down man, I'm going to handle th-"_

_Ganauche became silent as he watched wide eyed at her. She could feel flames lighting up on her forehead, but not burning. The next moments were blurry, but Vivaldi knew the gist of it. Iemitsu got mad, barged into Take-Sushi, beat the crap out of the criminal, found Nana unconscious, and collapsed after the whole ordeal._

_Vivaldi also knew that Ganauche probably reported to Timoteo about Iemitsu wielding Sky flame._

Everything shifted, Vivaldi once more searched for memories, and she once more found what she wanted.

_She felt her eyes opening. She sat up, massaging the temple._

"_How do you feel?" A man, around his 30s asked Iemitsu. "Do you remember what happened?"_

"_Not really…"_

"_Ganauche called for me. My name is Timoteo Vongola. No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are, Iemitsu Sawada."_

_Iemitsu nodded absently._

"_Do you perhaps, remember this?" Timoteo asked as he extended on finger, his orange dying-will flame burning on the tip._

"_Nana! Is Nana fine?"_

"_Don't worry, Nana is fine, I've made sure she will not remember any of yesterday's incidents. In fact, I've made sure that Nana will not notice anything related to this type of flames."_

"_There must be some sort of catch."_

"_Of course, I'd like you to join my mafia family, Vongola."_

Feeling that she knew what she wanted to know, Vivaldi snapped out of Iemitsu's memories and stumbled.

Another reason why she needs Iemitsu to touch her by her arm, every time she exited back to reality, she was always disoriented. With Iemitsu holding her arm like that, her reason for disorientation can be attributed to the lost of balance.

Well, at least she knew how Iemitsu entered the mafia, though his loyalty was something Vivaldi was still unsure off. Iemitsu's memories also explained why Nana was so damn oblivious against anything mafia relater. Timoteo must have used his flame to block memories and such.

"Woah! Fine! Fine! I won't be whipping anybody up!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Being with Vivaldi had taught Reborn many things, one of which is "Expect the unexpected".

His teacher's actions are at best haphazard and at worst downright destructive. Reborn was so used to his teacher's attitude that the teaching has been automatically ingrained in his mind. That was why, when Vivaldi asked him back after a few years of serving under Vongola, only to send him in a one month vacation to California, he was stunned.

Since, as he observed, this particular action was considered as one of the 'expected' actions that a teacher would do to their students.

That teaching soon becomes "Expect the unexpected, but don't forget to expect the expected".

Though, that was years ago. Reborn was now a fine young man of the age of 23 years old. He had learnt the way of seduction and wooed countless of ladies, and Reborn knew he could brag it to his teacher, who, he knew, remains single throughout his stay with Vongola.

Reborn knew that his teacher's failures were due to her child like features. She would've succeeded had she tried to woe a teen instead of a young man, though Reborn is not going to tell her anytime soon.

He expected for there to be some sort of black horse high official in the Vongola hierarchy, he also mused on the possibility that this black horse might be someone who does not seem like it, perhaps a grin too goofy or a face too stupid.

He did not expect for someone like that to actually come in the name of 'Iemitsu', a blond that seems too stupid on his own, who holds the same type of flame as Nono.

Iemitsu, unknown last name, unknown origin, though Nono seem to trust him inexplicitly. Iemitsu, as he had observed, was completely new to the mafia five years ago. Within the five years he had, he had risen in the ranks into the President of CEDEF.

That inexperienced Mafiosi had now learned to mask his body language that Reborn no longer know what to read from him, and that does not sit well with Reborn.

(His teacher seems like an all knowing being that Reborn could bet his life that she knew the color of the underwear he is wearing today, the brand, texture and the materials used to make it, so why can't he try to be like that?)

"Reborn!" Iemitsu called out with a goofy grin as he saw the door opening. "You're right on time! Sit! Sit! I have sooo many things I have to tell you about my wife!"

(Unknown to the two talking men, Vivaldi, who had been using her flames to spy on Reborn, crushed her wine glass. _He is married to Nana and I, the cupid, am not even invited?_)

"I refuse to hear anything related to your wife. I'm here for work, not for your disgusting… cuddles."

"Oh, come on! My super duper lovey dovey wife is pregnant for 4 months! Any father would be elated!"

(Far, far, away, Vivaldi noted that the 5th month from today will be empty to visit Iemitsu.)

"As if," Reborn scoffed. "Where's my file. I'll be leaving right after I get my hands on it."

Iemitsu gave out his trademark grin as he patted a brown envelope on his desk. "I won't be giving you though. I want you to stay and chat with me."

Reborn's brows furrowed distastefully. His mind immediately came to the easiest and quickest yet effective course of action.

Reborn took out his favorite gun and cocked it in Iemitsu's direction, but Reborn know such small threat is not something Iemitsu would bother, so he pressed the trigger and shot.

Iemitsu, still sitting on the chair, pressed closer to the desk. "Hey! No gun shots in my CEDEF HQ! My men will automatically go on an alert!"

Just as he said that, the door banged open, revealing men in tuxedo, holding various guns pointed at Reborn's direction.

Hard to believe that a man like that has underlings such as these men.

"Intruders! Alert!" A glassed woman shouted, seemingly acting as the leader of the men.

"Oregano! Calm down!" Iemitsu shouted in panic. "It was just my acquaintance showing off his gun!"

Oregano looked on skeptically as she ordered the men to return to their post.

When Iemitsu faced back to Reborn, he realized that Reborn was nowhere to be found, and the files under his hands were no longer in sight.

"Reborn!" Iemitsu whined, "That's no fair! Using the chaos to steal the files like that… That's cheating!"

Reborn, up in the ventilation system, just snorted.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Reborn was drinking his espresso in a famed Italian café, hands touching a letter – a mission request – from someone. He was just about to open said letter when a ring tone he dreaded oh-so-much rung from his cell phone.

10 years of not listening to his dear sadistic mentor. 10 years of freedom without torture. 10 years of ignorance bliss immediately ended.

Reborn took out the phone and slowly, dreadfully, pressed the call button.

"Hello, hello? Reborn?" came the voice of his mentor.

"Yes, Teacher?" Reborn answered, "I hope this will be useful, or else I'm hanging up now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. 10 years of separation and you're becoming more daring and rebellious. And this is important. For me, anyways." Vivaldi hummed through the phone, "You've manned quite enough. I can hear it in your voice."

"Teacher, please, straight to the point."

"Oh, don't worry. I've confirmed that you still have an adult voice. I was worried that I will be hearing some squeaky baby voice."

"I failed to see how this is important." Reborn answered.

"Of course you don't. I was not even supposed to warn you, but I'll give you a fair warning, and heed my warning, Reborn."

"Teacher? What is this about?"

"Watch out for the gentleman of the chess. It will not end well for you."

"Teacher, what are you even blabbering about?" By now, Reborn would've cut the phone connection, but he refrained. Vivaldi's tone held the urgency; he can't just close the phone when his teacher warned him seriously.

"That was as much as I dared to tell you." Vivaldi continued on. "Keep your guards up. I can tell you just so much; the rest is up to your decision. That will be all."

And the beeping of the closed phone call was heard, leaving Reborn to wonder just what had happened.

Reborn sighed. 10 years and his teacher had not changed at all, still the ever frivolous tornado that comes and goes as she pleases.

His attention returned to the letter on the table, his mind wondering what kind of mission it will be. He had had fun in the first few missions, but the fun started to decrease gradually. The missions were getting boring and boring. It was always _Vongola mission: kill this boss, random mission: steal this, random mission: destroy this, Vongola mission: info gathering _and so on and so forth.

He opened the seal and took out the letter.

'_Dear Reborn,_

_I have a mission request, and I have asked you, together with a few others, to collaborate in this. There was an item that I would like to have stolen. The mission will be hard, the pay will be high. For security purposes, I am unable to write the details, but if you would like to accept this mission, call the number below, then I'll inform you of the briefing spot._

_CheckerFace.'_

Reborn hummed… it looked interesting…

Reborn flipped his phone open and pressed the numbers.

"Hello?" he asked when someone picked the phone, "is this Checker Face?"

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Oh my, oh dear…" Vivaldi muttered to herself as she looked at the projection in the crystal ball made out of her dying will flame, where an image of Reborn calling Checker Face was made. "Just when I warned him. It can't be helped, I guess…"

The crystal ball dissipated into wisps of smoke and returned to Vivaldi as she leaned back on her chair, stacks of paperwork in front of her. She surveyed the piles of paper tiredly, all of them containing information and reports that she needs to know. She would've burned them, but she can't just bring herself to! Not after what happened the last time when she accidentally burned parts of the building together with the papers (And burning herself along the way).

"_Hot! Hot! Hot!"_

Vivaldi scowled when she remembered the incident. It's certainly not pleasant. Vivaldi suddenly noticed a small letter peeking out of one of the piles.

She scrutinized it, feeling that she had seen the letter's seal somewhere recently…

Ah… Kawahira's – Checker Face's letter!

Blood drained from Vivaldi's face when she realized what this implied.

"I hope that's not what I think it is…"

Vivaldi took the letter warily, opened it, and read it.

When she was done, she chuckled warily as she placed the letter on her table. "What the hell? This Great Vivaldi seems to catch a rather unwanted attention, and to think I dreaded getting someone's attention. Can you even use my flame to run the Pacifiers?"

What's worse was that she can't really decline the offer. It will be too suspicious, Checker Face's offer is too… wonderful for someone like her to pass, at least, to the eyes of the public.

Vivaldi reread the content of the letter.

'_Dear Reiss,_

_I have a mission request, and I have asked you, together with a few others, to collaborate in this. There was an item that I would like to have stolen. The mission will be hard, the pay will be high. For security purposes, I am unable to write the details, but if you would like to accept this mission, call the number below, then I'll inform you of the briefing spot._

_CheckerFace.'_

"Creative," Vivaldi said, "Very creative. I'm sure you sent the other future Arcobalenos the same letter, so for your creativity, I'll make sure your life as Kawahira is a living hell. It is a good thing I marked him with my flame already. Huff, troublesome immortal."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Reborn strode into the meeting room, fashionably right on time. He searched around the room and saw some people – extremely famous people – sitting around a round table.

Luce, Boss of Giglio Nero, bringing her baby in her arms. Viper, the illusionist for hire and fortune teller. Verde, the scientist that Reborn has the urge to kill due some vendetta. Skull, a stunt man that just won't shut up. Fon, master in martial arts. And Lal, one of CEDEF's – Iemitsu's – agents and trainer.

But one person, certainly out of place, caught his attention easily. A tattered black cloak, similar to Viper's, dragged on the floor, the hood hiding the eyes, and a face mask covering the lips and nose. The person was just slightly taller than Viper, but Reborn can't discern if it was her true height – he can't see her feet since the cloak was too long.

"It seems that we're complete," the unknown cloaked person said, the voice mechanical due to a deep voice scrambler which made Reborn scowl, it just made it harder for him to search who this… unknown person is. Is this Checker Face? "Checker Face, please come out now." the cloaked person continued, proving that, no, Checker Face is not him.

A voice sounded, laughing a delighted laugh as he appeared in wisps. "As expected of Reiss Famiglia's representative!"

Reborn scowled. This cloaked person is a part of his teacher's famiglia? He had never heard of anyone like this… Sure, his teacher is silent about the Reiss's business, but he had seen few of Reiss's spies (guys in dress, perverted old men, high-rank officials, porn stars, basically anyone from the expected to the unexpected.).

"I am the center of the world's information mills." The person said, "I am the best there is. You may call me… Ace?"

"Is that a statement or a question? It seems that you just thought of a name there." Verde commented.

"I did. It was millions of choices and one to pick."

Reborn filed that information in. He noticed Viper doing the same.

"I am a student of the Reiss," Reborn said. "I had thought the information centered on your Boss."

"I know. The Lady talks about you. The Lady is our face. But I am the one who takes care of the business."

Reborn scoffed. Of course his teacher is just a face, she won't be able to do any real work.

(Vivaldi, who guessed what Reborn is thinking, immediately had the urge to smack him over his fore head.)

"The Lady wants to know of Checker Face's information. She wishes for a tea party with you." Ace said, addressing the man. "Preferably not with your partner in crime. If she sees him in sight, she will drown him in, preferably, in Antartica."

"Perhaps one day," Checker Face said, slightly surprised this... 'Lady' knew about smiling Wonomichi, but annoyed since the other Arcobaleno representatives now knew of him. "Shall we start the briefing?"

"The Lady said that 'Flame, thy Flame, 'Tis flame shall empower thou, but thou be warned, for 'tis flame is no other.'"

"Of course, of course," Checker Face smiled, but he inwardly scowled. This Reiss… knew of the Arcobaleno and Fated Day! If the flame refers to Dying Will Flame, then ''tis flame' refers to the special flame that Reiss handled, then 'thou' refers to the Pacifiers. "Shall we begin now?"

**.o0o.o0o.**

**XTRA!**

Vivaldi gapped at the slight info she found by accident.

She was just killing time by rereading the mountain stacks of information she had in her Malaysia HQ, a normal civilian house. She would've gone to her beach house in Vietnam, but the after taste of the Vietnam War is really, really bad.

(Just for curiosity's sake, she had slipped into Vietnam during the Vietnam War, though she forgot to take into account the bombings and the dangerous gas. Not only did she get caught in bombs which made her clothes charred, she experienced lung problems due to the gasses the Americans gave out. What made it worse was that it happens around 30 years ago, a short time for her. She don't think she will be going to Vietnam anytime soon either.)

So Vivaldi had been rechecking all those information. Who knows what kind of blackmails she can get? Though when she built up the relationships of the descendants, she cannot believe what she found.

Yeah, sure, to find out that Yurei Nana is a second cousin to the Sasagawa twins is not that shocking, considering the future Kyoko's flowery phenomenon and Nana's cheerfulness is rather similar. This other bit of info, though, is totally unexpected.

Namimori sure is a small town…

Somewhere in Giotto's descendant's line, one of his grandchildren spawned two children, a girl and a boy. The boy continued the Sawada line, and the girl was married into another family.

And this family is called the Yurei family.

Basically, this means that Iemitsu and Nana are cousins a few times removed.

And to think that they are _married_…

Then, what about Tsuna and Kyoko, if they are marrying?

Vivaldi promptly fainted.


	11. Arcobaleno

Chapter 10

**Arcobaleno**

"_Nooo! You're wrong Daemon!"_

"_Then what do you want? I've never knew women were this… complicated in depth."_

"_Women have always been complicated, you melon idiot."_

"_I'll have to request you to not call me by that nick-name."_

"_Anyways, do you think Elena will be satisfied with just this? A dull dinner basked in the sunset by the river?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're wrong, damn it. There's not enough beauty in sunset. Night is the most beautiful time of the day, with all those stars. Eat outdoors in the night, prepare scented candles, decorated the area with roses… That's how you should do it."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes, it will be even better if you can hire a musician to play some slow love songs, of course he needs to play from somewhere far so that he did not disturb the two of you."_

"_Hmmm… acceptable idea…"_

"_Then remember to prepare gift for her, and don't give her more flowers! Some accessories, maybe… but don't give her a brand new dress."_

"_Why not a dress?"_

"_She might think that you are a pervert for knowing her sizes before she even told you." Vivaldi stated, before she mischievously glanced at Daemon, a meaningful grin painted as her lips, "I'm pretty sure you know Elaine's sizes…"_

_Daemon blushed and turned away. Vivaldi just smirked. It was hard to believe that this love sick young man will be one of the evil master minds in KHR world, but that's just how it is._

"_I guess… that's all for the date's advices… Oh! One more!"_

"_What is it! I thought you are done after the long list!"_

"_Don't even show any signs that you are working or thinking about work. Those kinds of things are an absolute no-no during a date."_

"_Hmm… understood."_

Vivaldi woke up suddenly and banged her head to the wall beside her bed, trying to forget whatever dream she had earlier.

She had enough of melons, she doesn't want for there to be more melons! She also needed to prepare for the melon in the upcoming future.

So no, she was going to bang her head to the wall until she forgot about the melon.

But… well… Elena is pleasant to be with, she doesn't mind remembering Elena… in fact, Elena's family was the one who took charge of her after Giotto saved her… just… no more Melon!

It was probably because it was getting closer and closer to the attack on the Simone Famiglia that she started to recall Melons. She really needs to think of a way to somehow help Enma Cozarto and his little gang without actually alarming Daemon that Vivaldi was actually alive. Daemon had known that if there was a gap in his memory, it would be her doing, or 'someone with similar flames to Vivaldi'.

Ah… what to do… what to do…

**.o0o.o0o.**

"_Vivaldi, stay here, with Vongola. Help me strengthen it into the strongest Famiglia there is, as the Wind Flame of knowledge and wisdom that guides Vongola."_

_Daemon looked down on the chained Vivaldi. He was in her cell, demanding her to stay with Vongola. Vivaldi had sacrificed herself to let the other Guardians run away, so he had captured her in hopes of having her work with him. Her fountains of knowledge were much needed, and how she predicted their problems and solutions was just like how one would predict a story, and most of the time, her guesses are accurate. He needed her here, in Vongola._

"_No. I'm stepping down. I'm leaving Vongola."_

_Vivaldi's eyes were still deviant, so full of fighting spirit._

"_That's too bad. You'll stay here longer."_

"_You can't afford to off me, anyways," Vivaldi said, "I'm too precious. You can't just find another person with the same flame as me, right? That was why you are so adamant about me staying in Vongola."_

_Daemon chuckled, "Of course, as the Wind Guardian, it is your job to know everything and lead the Guardians into the correct path. You would know my reasoning. So will you join? I'm being kind by not resorting to torture and illusions right now. You are still a comrade, after all."_

_Vivaldi chuckled. "Say, Daemon, back then, didn't Talbot said that I am a flame that goes against time and space. Hmm? Do you need help in recalling what my flame properties are?"_

_Daemon eyes widened in realization when he realized what Vivaldi was implying. He quickly activated his illusions and lenses, creating vines that lunged at Vivaldi to tie her down to her place._

_But it was too late. Vivaldi disappeared in wisps of translucent white smoke. Her cuffs clanking to the dirty ground, resounding throughout the cell._

"_Damn it! That Vivaldi! How could I forget about her ability to transport?" Daemon growled out, before he clicked his tongue in realization. "Her ability to alter memories! What else did she make me forget? Damn it!"_

Daemon was lucky that at that time, Vivaldi hadn't really mastered her own flames. It was no wonder during her capture, she kept on staring at his eyes, so that she could find the memories she wanted and altered it, and not to mention she was not fighting in her full capabilities. He should've realized that Vivaldi is a master mind.

She could even predict his betrayal, no matter how sudden it is.

All the more reason to keep her working in Vongola. But the sad thing was, it has been more than 300 years, and Vivaldi's death has been guaranteed. He had spent the first 50 years searching for Vivaldi using the Vongola's influence, he even convinced Ricardo of the existence of the 8th Guardian and her ring. A search party was sent for her, but Vivaldi remained skilled in predicting their moves, thus she completely evaded them.

There was no record of an 8th Guardian, after few years, the search came out as null, Ricardo pulled the search team back, and the number of Guardians stayed 7.

Since then, any of his attempt to convince Ricardo that, yes, there is an 8th Guardian, became useless too.

And Daemon had a feeling that Vivaldi somehow had gotten her hands into Ricardo's mind and altered his memories.

Daemon looked around, retracting his illusions and gun as he stared at the bloody corpse which clearly does not belong to the Vongola CEDEF. It was a usual office girl with golden hair and purple eyes, who oddly knew enough about fighting. She had been spying from the sidelines, actually watching him as he executed his plan to frame the Simon Famiglia with the bloody massacre of CEDEF members.

She came in prepared, with a camera recorder in her hands as he slaughtered the men. He had no choice but to off her and had the evidence destroyed.

But really, Daemon couldn't help but have that tingling feeling, as if he knew who this office lady was, but couldn't remember where exactly he had met her.

And then, the next day, after a good night's sleep to soothe his host's body, he had forgotten all about the random office girl he killed the day before, as if there was no one out of place he killed the day before…

**.o0o.o0o.**

Her plan was a failure. Iemitsu Sawada, her dear little nephew, went on a rampage and gunned down the Simon Boss, sparing the 7 children under the care of said boss.

Vivaldi gritted her teeth as she attended the minor funeral held for the Boss of Simon family, all of the children under the care of Makoto Cozarto – the future Simon Famiglia Guardians – were mourning. Enma was out right crying, hands on the closed coffin, crying not to leave them. Adelheid tried to stay strong, her heads staring, but not actually seeing the coffin as she hugged Enma close. The two big guys of the Simon Famiglia, Raoji and Kaori, also out right cried, holding onto each other tightly. Kaoru was gritting his teeth, silently suffering in the sidelines.

A girl with a bobbed hair cut, who she can only deduce as the future 'UMA' Shittopi-chan, was staring the coffin blankly. Vivaldi had a feeling that the death of her parental figure, Makoto Cozarto, was the one who triggered her unique tastes.

Then there was Julie who was faced away from them all, hands closing his eyes, his shoulder raking as if he was holding back a sob, but Vivaldi could clearly see it from the side, that what this… 'Julie' is feeling was anything but sadness and regret, if that huge smile was any indication. Then, as if Julie was snapped out of some trance, he dropped his hands, and tears started to roll down his cheeks too.

Vivaldi really wanted to take them into her care, the Reiss Famiglia's care, but she can't risk too much communicating with Julie-Daemon. She had made his memory of her appearance hazy, but some actions, some things might trigger him to remember. Vivaldi can't afford that. The most she could do was to fund them through letters or the likes, far away from Daemon. She can maybe ask one of her Famiglia's members to take care of the children.

Daemon had Julie marked. If that quick change of expression was any indication, it means that Daemon had Julie marked, and is able to possess Julie's body at anytime.

Without even a greeting to the grieving children, Vivaldi turned around and left the funeral.

What will happen was bound to happen anyways…

**.o0o.o0o.**

"So… treasure hunting?"

"Yep," Checker Face grinned, "I'll send you the general area of the suspected treasure's location, and then you will have to search it by yourself."

"It's not as grand as the previous missions!" Skull whined, "We can go and show off our skills, but now, we're stuck in some grunt work!"

"Shut up," Reborn interrupted, "We still haven't heard of the finer details."

"It took knowledge and patience," Lal stated, eyes narrowed at the complaining emo stuntman. "But it seems you have none of that."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Perhaps I can make some sort of radar," Verde suggested, "but I'll need to know the content of the treasure to make radar."

"I can use my topography," Viper rarely, but kindly offered, "So long as I obtain an increase in the percentage of the loot."

Fon just stared at Viper. "Nature is abstract and unpredictable. Your topography will be useless as there are many similar places in nature, places that we can reach and cannot reach. There is no guarantee that we will be able to recognize the location even with your Topography."

Viper clicked his tongue at having her plan to gain more profit foiled by Fon.

"I'm not so sure about this job," the masked man asked, deep voice resounding thorough the room, "The Lady has prepared some jobs for me for a considerable time."

Reborn watched as Ace becomes hostile to Checker Face once more. He had always noticed it, Ace trying to dig information and turning down any possible missions, while Checker Face tried his best to answer curtly without looking like he didn't want to answer, bending his wishes so that the Reiss representative will not be able to turn down the mission.

But Reborn had to admit, the missions Checker Face gave them were thrilling, almost as thrilling as the mission given by his own teacher.

Checker Face sighed, "That won't do… I need all the 8 of you to do this mission."

Ace clicked his tongue, feeling the disbelieving stares aimed at him, before he relented. "Fine then."

**.o0o.o0o.**

They walked and walked and walked up the seemingly unending road. Reborn had been silently walking, even with the… familiar presence of someone other than the eight of them following them on the edge of his senses. Reborn tried to place his fingers on the familiar presence, but no name came up, but the presence doesn't seem dangerous, so he ignored it.

"Damn it!" Skull whined, "This is taking way too long! Are you sure the treasure is here, Ace?"

"Yes, no mistake." Ace said, gritting his teeth, "It's up this mountain."

"I should've brought a car along."

"There's no need for that," Lal snapped at the still whining Skull, "You would've left it down there before the stony path. I'm more worried about Luce." Lal turned to the white clad woman, "Are you okay? Do I need to carry you?"

Luce smiled, "I'm fine, perhaps a bit tired, but I'll manage."

"Mou," Viper pouted, "It's still a long way, I can sense it, but we're on the right track."

And Reborn was sure that Viper also notice this… extra presence following… but she wouldn't usually point that out unless someone pays her.

Fon kept on walking, his eyes closed meditatively, body straight despite the rising road. "We'll just have to keep searching."

"But I'm unwilling to waste my time like this," Verde said, "I could be doing my research right about now."

Ace sighed and leaned against the side of the mountain. "Actually, we've arrived. It's inside the mountain." Ace touched the side of the mountain (Reborn had always been curious to what Ace did. Every time Ace raised his hands, something always happened.) and the wall seemed to swirl, before a hole formed on the wall. "It's a shortcut I created."

Lal's eye brow twitched. "So, you could've made the shortcut since the beginning, but you didn't."

Ace silently stared at Lal, before he nodded.

"You imbecile! You made us waste our time!"

Luce chuckled when Ace coughed into his hands, before he silently walked into the wall he created. Reborn just observed the so called 'Information Center' as he slid into the darkness inside the hole.

If Reborn needs to be truthful, it was just like Ace was stalling for time in a roundabout way, as if he knew something they all don't and was trying to prevent something from happening, but didn't know what to do.

The rest followed Ace inside the hole. Ace leading them deeper and deeper, the hole far, far behind them closing again, returning to the earth it was.

(Reborn was curious, Ace could just close the hole after Verde, the last of them, entered, so why did he held it longer? The presence followed them even down here, and it was annoying. Could it be that Ace also knows of this extra presence? Of course he knew, he was a Reiss.)

"Here," Ace said gesturing to the room as he stepped aside from the entrance.

"This is…"

"My-my," Luce said as she shook her head, gesturing to a box in the center of the cave. "It seems we found a treasure box."

"It's just a regular cave! Nothing impressive…" Skull whined. "And the box is too plain to contain any treasure!"

Reborn didn't agree with skull. There was a faint thrum… a thrum of something… tugging him to the center of the cave, where the box laid innocently.

"Silence," Viper said, "I'm sure you all feel that."

Skull just 'huh'ed dumbly.

"I'm sure it's the box."

"Should we open it?" Luce offered as she walked towards the box and picked it up.

"Yeah, why not? It seems to be the treasure."

And Luce opened it, a blind light came out of the box and then…

And then… the next moment…

The next moment…

What… happened…?

Reborn opened his eyes, his head thrumming with an unbearable headache.

Why did the world seem so… big?

**.o0o.o0o.**

Vivaldi used her flame to help her block off the incoming light. She growled in frustration when her flame was useless, and she resigned to her fate as her body shrunk and shrunk and shrunk…

"Damn it!" A squeaky high pitched voice came out of her mouth, she gasped in that new squeaky voice, "Ah! Damn it! I really did become a baby! When will I ever become a real adult woman? Damn it!"

She checked her body, worried if her shrinking in size means that she was practically… naked right now. "Hah… good thing I'm not naked, and my mask of flames are still on."

She looked around feeling so very short and small at the new height of her surrounding, seeing the bodies – clothed baby bodies – lying all around the cave. It seems that she was the only one who was still awake after the incident. Vivaldi checked where Lal was last standing, and true to her expectations, Lal's body was a baby, with a baby Colonello lying in front of her.

Vivaldi approached her student in her new body, tripping once in a while and wobbling suddenly. She bent down, and poked Reborn's baby cheek.

"It's all your fault, you know?" Vivaldi said, cringing at the baby voice, "I warned you."

Vivaldi looked around the cave once more, cringing at the baby bodies lying in places where adults are supposed to stand. This needs to happen. She had poked her nose to the Arcobaleno business a few times since Vongola Secondo's time, just to know the detailed process of the Arcobaleno choosing. This needs to happen, for the story to continue.

And with that, Vivaldi summoned her flames, warping herself to the nearest Reiss Famiglia base.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Vivaldi fizzes back into existence, sighing as she flopped into the sofa, dispelling the flames used to form her mask and cloak. When she opened her eyes, she stood up, and walked to the bathroom, thinking of a hot steamy bath to sooth her muscles – she had used a 12cm heels to walk up a mountain.

She opened the bathroom, going to the sink, opening the faucet and splashed water into her face.

"Huh?"

Vivaldi's eyes shot up to the mirror in front of her, seeing purple eyes reflecting from the mirror. She touched her cheeks, and then her sharp chin, then she checked her long, sexy legs, then she patted her chest, feeling a slight bulge of her boobs…

Isn't she supposed to be a baby right now?

But here she was now standing in her 14 years old body, reaching a sink that babies were clearly unable to reach unless she jumped.

"This is…"

Vivaldi activated her flames, eyes boring into the mirror to check what happened to her. She quickly shrunk into a baby. Then she cancelled her flames, and she grew again to her original size, her clothes following her when she shrink and grow.

"Hmm… interesting…"

**.o0o.o0o.**

Vivaldi spent the next few years avoiding seeing Reborn face to face (she couldn't grow, remember? So she only accepted phones and messages), jumping from country to country, becoming a child model, then altering people's memories, scolding her dear nephew Iemitsu each time he came home to stay home longer, visiting each guardian descendants, and many more…

Until the time comes that Tsuna was in his middle school, and it was about time for Reborn's visit.

Vivaldi played with her long golden tresses, thinking of what she need to do so the Reborn wouldn't recognize her as his teacher. She poured a brown dye shampoo and used it to her hair, and then scowled at the weird combination of her bright purple eyes, fair skin, and brown hair…

Nope, it doesn't look good on her face.

She poured a black dye shampoo and used it to her hair, nodding in satisfaction when the purple and black just clicks in together.

But Reborn will still be able to recognize her as Vivaldi…

Vivaldi pulled out a hair-straightener, a pair of scissors, and tanning cream.

Oh man… she was going to regret sacrificing her beautiful pearl skin and golden wavy hair.


	12. The Day it All Begins

Chapter 11

**The Day it All Began**

"Hello, my name is Ayakashi Karin. I was unable to come on the first day of school yesterday due to some circumstances. I am searching for true love, but I am willing to help others in a quest similar to mine."

A small serene smile, a nice cute wink, a simple yet humble bow, and Kurokowa Hana was sure that this black haired girl, whoever she was, will be the talk of the school by the end of the day.

Hana dissected the words of this new student.

By saying 'searching for true love', boys will flock around her hoping to be her boyfriend. And Hana admitted that this girl is a beauty – no doubt that it won't be hard to search for any interested boys – with flowing black hair and eye-catching purple orbs and that doll like face.

And then, by saying 'I am willing to help others in a quest similar to mine', Karin painted herself as someone who knew well about relationship. Girls and boys alike will come to her hoping that she will be able to solve their love problem.

In other words, the new student is now investing for the future gossip, information, and blackmail network.

And Hana grudgingly admit that this girl is dangerous, poisonous, and sly, like a poisoned honey. Hana had never thought of finding blackmails that way. But this girl – under the pretense that she was 'helping' them – actually thought of it, and finally acted on it. It was heartless and cruel, but Karin will get what she wanted easily.

But that means that this new student will be in a sticky situation. She will be labeled a liar, unless, of course, she was somehow capable of giving love related advice.

That was why, during break, Hana turned down Kyoko's offer to eat lunch together and stayed behind in her class, observing the new student from the corners of her eyes as girls and boys flocked around her, asking her questions to get to know her better. Hana mentally noted every answer.

Karin's father owned Ayakashi Corporation, a huge private company, which means that Karin's family is wealthy. She had just returned from German to help her father's business yesterday, causing her to miss the first day of school.

Karin likes modeling, singing, dancing – basically anything theatrical. Karin is probably smarter than all the others. Karin is good at arts. She is good at psychology and law. She knows how to cook. And she is polite to boot.

Basically, Karin is too 'perfect' to be true.

"Karin, will you help me in something?" one of the voices crowding over Karin asked, this immediately caught Hana's attention. The one who asked was Hayasaka Shigura, a ponytailed brunette who was pretty high in the popularity poll. She is new in Namimori Middle, but thanks to her brother, she has many connections in the upper class.

"Yes? How may I help you? Though depending on your answer I might refuse to help you. I hope that does not offend you."

This brings two possibilities to what Shigura might consider as help. Either it was Shigura putting Karin down into her place since Karin might become even popular than her, or Shigura is interested in testing Karin's relationship knowledge.

"I have someone I like in the third year."

Shigura is pretty shameless in flaunting out who she likes, but mostly, it was because the person she likes was in the third year, and first year rumors rarely travelled that far into the upper class.

"Okay!" Karin said, louder than her usual volume, "Scatter, people! This will be private! No eavesdropper!"

"Ah man, just when things are getting interesting!" others complained.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Silently, Hana followed the both of them as they went into the third year sector. Hana could see that Shigura is wringing her fingers nervously while Karin said words of encouragements.

"I-it will be embarrassing!"

"Oh, just act like how you usually do," Karin said as she tugged on Shigura's hand, "Say hello to him, or just talk to him. You are close enough for casual talks. It's not so weird for friends to talk."

When their target – a third year by the name Hayama Kei who was currently leaning over the window while chatting with his friends – was in their sight, Karin suddenly donned a confused face. Hana was sure there was going to be an act.

"Hey Mysterious Sempai-san currently leaning over the window!" Karin shouted, gaining the attention of their target as Shigura flinched at Karin's bad way of addressing her crush. "Will you be willing to help me find someone?"

"Huh? Uh? Me?" Kei stuttered as he pointed at himself.

"Yes, you!" Karin grinned, "My friend and me were finding someone, you see. But we don't know what the person look like! All the other sempais seem like they are doing their own things, and you seem like taking it easy over there."

"H-Hayama-sempai!" Shigura stuttered out, "Sorry for bothering you!"

"Eh? You know him, Shigu-chan?" Karin asked, eyes wide as if she was actually surprised. Hana hoped that those acting skills won't be used against her.

"Eh- eto –"

"Well, that made it all the more easier!" Karin grinned, "Do you know any Hibari Kyoya?"

The upperclassmen and Shigura paled. Shigura 'discreetly' stomped on Karin's foot. "Are you suicidal?" Shigura whispered harshly.

"Eh? It's just that I heard new students need to report to Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari Kyoya is usually in the Disciplinary Committee Room around the third floor. If he's absent, just report to his Vice, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hayama answered.

"Is that so? Then, let's go!" Karin grinned as she tugged Shigura's hand to the nearest staircase.

"Wait!" the upperclassman shouted. "Shigura is staying with me. I'm not letting her anywhere near the Disciplinary Committee."

"If you say so…" Karin said with a disappointed tone as she elbowed a blushing Shigura lightly. Karin went up the staircase and waved her hand goodbye. "See you later then!"

Hana immediately slinked back to her class.

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Inhale… exhale…_

Karin steeled herself in front of the door. She was not lying when she said that she needs to see Hibari Kyoya. She did knew where the DC Room is, and she certainly knew what Hibari looked like. She was just delaying the inevitable.

Another reason why she needed to meet Hibari:

Ayakashi Corporation is one of Reiss Famiglia's secret branches. The owner, Ayakashi Tetsuro, is one of Reiss's Financial Operatives. The Hibari Family is quite well known and Ayakashi Corporation would like to at least secure Hibari as an ally, or perhaps make an understanding between them. And it was up to her, the 'daughter' of the Ayakashi head, to secure an alliance with the Hibari Heir.

Karin knocked the door and opened it.

"Excuse me?"

Karin was greeted with the sight of Hibari Kyoya leaning on the window with eyes closed. At her voice, Hibari opened his stormy eyes and glared.

"State what you want, herbivore."

"I was absent yesterday," Karin stated as she pulled out a letter of excuse, hopefully, Hibari won't decide to bite her to death. Karin then continued in a Hibari-like language. "There's a bit of… excessive crowding back in German airport, so the flight was delayed."

"Hn." Hibari tilted his head to the side, where a man with a huge pompadour was writing on some paper. Perhaps it was a silent order to place the letter there?

Karin slipped the letter on to the table. Kusakabe nodded and took the envelope in a stride.

"And also," Karin treaded carefully, knowing that this Hibari is probably the most explosive among his ancestry, "I am hoping if there is something akin to the school's rule book? I'd hate to break the rules while being ignorant. And I heard Japan is stricter than German when it comes to rules."

Hibari slinked of from his window, going to the drawer near Kusakabe and taking a book from the small stack placed there. He promptly threw it to her, and Karin caught it easily despite the fact that it might rival Yamamoto's throw.

"No crowding; that's the most important rule. The rest are stated in the book. If you break the rule, _I'll bite you to death_."

"Understood. Thank you for your time."

When Karin closed the door of the DC room, she had to take a deep breath. Well… at least it goes much smoother than what she predicted. She had expected to be chased around the school for being absent for the first day without any news. Who knew given the right wording for an excuse, a less herbivour-ish action, and a small act as a 'rule-abider', Hibari would act more civilly.

She just hoped she will not be black-listed for the rest of her school year.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"So?"

Karin easily slid into the seat in front of Shigura. It was nearing the end of the break. And Hana was preparing for the next lesson when a grinning Karin entered the class.

Shigura blushed.

"It went well, eh?" Karin continued, "He must've asked you out on a date then. Is it in Namimori's Park some when this Saturday?"

If it was possible, Shigura turned even redder. "H-how did you-"

A playful wink silenced Shigura. "Now, now, I am a very good cupid, am I not?"

Shigura huffed, portraying her embarrassment and frustration in a single huff. "Yes, yes, I'll tell my friends about your success. I should've known someone like you loves stalking people. What were you doing when you leave me with Sempai? I could've died from all the embarrassment!"

"Eh? I visited the Disciplinary Committee so they can brief me for the rules."

"You seriously went there? I thought it was a random reason so Sempai will hold me back!"

There was silence as Karin chuckled. She stood up, intending to go to her seat – which was in the very back of the class – leaving Shigura with a sly grin as she said, "By the way, I love rumors – all kinds."

Shigura looked on, confused at what Karin meant, before understanding downed her face. "Don't worry. You'll know all the ongoing gossips by tomorrow."

Just as Karin walked pass Hana's seat, Karin sent Hana a wink, causing Hana to freeze in what she was doing.

_Sh-she knew it all along!_

Hana averted her gaze away, continuing to sort her books as if Karin had not given her any indication that Karin knew she had been stalking her.

**.o0o.o0o.**

The next day, Karin was introduced to the idols of the school, who had been popular since elementary. Shigura went as far as introducing the popular upperclassmen she knew of, the gossips they bring, who is going out with who and who is head over heels with who, which student in what gang and what their natures are, which teacher to not cross, club captains and even to the point of sharing some embarrassing pictures she had accidentally took of some students.

Basically, she was securing connections and boundaries.

Though, it was odd that Karin had not seen any sign of her favorite nephew, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She was certain someone as clumsy as him would at least be easily spotted.

She just hoped that Tsuna will not recognize his aunt in disguise with all that Hyper Intuition, but now that she thought it over, Vongola Nono had Tsuna's Dying Will Flame sealed, so perhaps she won't have to worry about it in Tsuna's first stages of hellish training.

While she does not met Tsuna, she was introduced to the baseball idol, Yamamoto Takeshi, and the meeting did not go as smoothly as she thought it would.

For one, her heart nearly broke at the thought of needing to hold herself back from kissing Takeshi. Her promise to kiss every descendant of Asari upon meeting them was sadly broken so that she could keep her student façade.

Another thing was that Yamamoto's famous instinct told him that he had somehow met her and made the connection.

"_Ahahaha… My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, and I love baseball and milk!"_

"_Ayakashi Karin, I love fashion and arts."_

"…"

"…"

"_Maa… have I met you before? My gut tells me that you are familiar."_

"… _I'm sure this is the first time we met, Yamamoto-kun."_

"_Are you sure? You have the same vibe as Aunt Vivaldi. Maybe you're her relative?"_

"_No, I am pretty sure that I do not know of this Vivaldi, Yamamoto-kun."_

"_Maa… If you say so…"_

She almost had a heart attack when Yamamoto had indirectly made the connection between 'Karin' and Vivaldi.

And then few weeks passed, Karin became one of the popular girls through active socializing, perfect scores, and her match making business. She had seen a few glimpse of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was a student in another class with the other characters. She would've approached him, but she wasn't willing to jeopardize her popularity.

Her meeting with Kyoko, on the other hand, was actually quite pleasant and they ended up talking about cakes.

It was a good thing that even though Ayakashi Corporation took part in trades, fashion, and entertainment, Ayakashi Corporation majored in Culinary. Ayakashi Tetsuro had always been a gourmet food lover, to the point that he even refused his 'daughter' to focus more on fashion.

But it was also thanks to that that she had somehow managed to bribe the Hibaris on certain occasions, coaxing them into eliminating certain groups of yakuza and gangs. Hibaris appreciated good food like most people do, after all. It was also thanks to this that the Hibaris won't hinder the moves the Ayakashis made, as long as it is within the laws.

And Vivaldi had once forgotten her 'Karin' façade that she reeled Hibari Kyoya into anger in the school grounds. Vivaldi still remembered the exhilaration of the chase (more like the fear, but she's pretty immune to the Hibari's killer instinct) and ended up being chased for days. It only ends when she gave him the Ayakashi special hamburger.

It was pretty peaceful, that was, until she caught a glimpse of a certain hitman baby lounging on the tree when the class is still ongoing. She gaped for a moment, before remembering who it was that she was dealing with. Thankfully, the hitman was not looking at her direction.

_Tomorrow. It will begin tomorrow._

Karin hummed a happy tune, causing the teacher to be irritated at her.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Arara~"

Karin leaned over a window, whistling a tune as she watched Tsuna running away from Hayato's dynamites, making sure that each tune synchronizes with every explosion. Hopefully, Kyouya won't find her ditching the class here.

She raised an eyebrow when she heard a bang, and Tsuna slumping to the ground.

"Ah… Reborn's Dying Will Bullet, imbued with Sun flame. I really need to invest on Dying Will Bullet. I wonder what my Wind Flame will do…"

Her 400 years research on Dying Will Flames had given her satisfying research. A bullet with Sun Flame causes the one shot to be filled with over powering energy. A Cloud bullet will multiply when shot. A Storm bullet explodes upon contact. Rain bullet could act as a very strong tranquilizer. Lightning Bullet could keep on moving on a straight line even after passing through multiple metals.

The Sky Bullet, however, was still a mystery to her, and Xanxus's guns don't count, as he imbued his Sky Flames with Storm. And she had never gotten around to testing what a bullet imbued with Wind Flame will do.

She took her temporary phone (her real phone could rival Vongola's technology, damn it!) and snapped a picture of an almost naked Tsuna and a hostile Hayato for future blackmail.

Karin suddenly felt a presence in the edges of her senses. "What are you doing out of infirmary, Yamamoto-kun?"

Takeshi grinned, one hand holding a bag while the other was bandaged and slung across his shoulder. Karin knew he would have scratched his head if one of his hands was free.

"Eh… I was thinking on going back early after all the trouble I've caused today."

Earlier, rumors were running around that Yamamoto Takeshi tried to jump from the school roof top because of his broken arm, and it seems like it was true, not that she doubted the rumors, thanks to her 'extensive knowledge'. But she had not been there to watch as Tsuna tried to convince Takeshi from committing suicide – she thought it was going to happen on the next day.

"Aaa… yes, of course. Hibari-kun had been less than pleased for today's overcrowding on the roof. He usually naps there, you know?"

Takeshi just laughed weakly. "Maa… Thankfully, Hibari did not bite me to death."

"He tried, but I bribed and reasoned him into letting you go."

"Maa… Thank you then."

Karin's eyes darted back to the scene bellow, with Tsuna in Dying Will Mode still running around an enraged Hayato. There was a hint of worry in Takeshi's eyes, but it quickly melded into his happy-go-lucky smile.

"Wow! Tsuna and the new transfer students were playing with explosives! Are those the new type of firecrackers?"

A wan smile appeared in Karin's face, knowing full well that Takeshi knew and recognize them as real explosives, but she answered him, nonetheless, just to humor him. "No, those are real dynamites."

"Maaa! I want to have a look!" Takeshi grinned as he walked to the nearest staircase. "Coming?"

Takeshi is sharper – sharper than what she thought behind the mask. It means their first meeting when Takeshi recognized her as Vivaldi was not a fluke, but he dismissed the idea because Vivaldi wouldn't have any purpose in coming to school.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here. I don't want to get caught in all that debris."

"See you tomorrow then!"

She continued to watch through the window as explosives were being extinguished by Tsuna, and even as Takeshi came to view when the whole ordeal were over and Gokudera Hayato became a loyal puppy. Though it was only when some upperclassmen came ridiculing Tsuna, and Gokudera started to throw his dynamites at them, that her blood ran cold and she quickly ducked under the window.

Because, _damn it! That ungrateful student!_

Reborn had just tried to shoot in her direction with a regular bullet!

Karin was sure that there would be a bullet hole on the wall right under the window. Perhaps that was some sort of warning? Or was it because Reborn had somehow sensed a strong Flame user?

But Reborn is the best hitman – he doesn't miss!

Karin mused of erasing this part of the hitman's memory, but now that she thought it over, she needed to get close, and she will be turning into a baby the moment she activates her flame.

That… won't be good if Reborn somehow managed to recover his memory.

Karin took a deep breath and decided, the moment Reborn turned his head in her direction, her Karin façade will be so damn perfect there will be no cracks.

(Later that night, Vivaldi spent her time in front of the mirror, running through scenarios and how Karin will act.)

**.o0o.o0o.**

Ayakashi Karin.

Reborn had read her files, asked his contacts, secretly raided the Ayakashi Corporation, hacked into the Ayakashi's personal and official account, and many more, yet he couldn't find anything interesting.

And by interesting, he means blackmail materials, or at least mafia or underground related dealings. It was as if Ayakashi Corporation was a completely clean slate despite being a huge private company.

It went to the point that he finally resorts to Reiss's resources. He usually avoids using Reiss Famiglia's resources, it was a crutch, and he doesn't want to lean on it too much. But then he found something interesting in the Reiss Information Center.

Ayakashi Corporation is_ one _of Reiss's branches_. _And that Ayakashi Tetsurou _has no daughter._

A Spy Operative. And Tsuna was training to be the Tenth Vongola Boss.

What are the chances that this spy was meant to gain information about Tsuna?

_Reiss has many operatives, from children to business man, a whore to an old man, to criminals and politicians._

And this Operative, the same age as Tsuna, is here when Tsuna is still under his tutelage. The operative will gain Tsuna's trust, become Tsuna's inner circle, grow up and be one of Tsuna's trusted.

_Like a cancerous cell… is this how Reiss managed to gain information so easily? By becoming one of the Boss's closest aides?_

How… _dangerous_… No one will suspect.

And yet… Ayakashi Karin, within the school walls, was practically the best candidate for Mist Guardian.

Karin played the part of a charismatic extrovert who enjoys nosing at other's business. Her speech is loud, cheerful, and charismatic, but she is vain. She knows how to flatter someone. She knows how to read people and react accordingly. She knows how to choose her associates, the one that will keep up with her wits and bring more popularity to her. She has piles of blackmail materials in her phone, waiting to be used for whatever she deemed fit.

She weaved around people with an innocent smile, attaching them with strings that they didn't realize, marking them as puppets for her to use.

It was such a strong Mist trait.

_Having a Reiss in a Famiglia can be their glory and down fall._

_Reiss Operatives are only loyal to Ace and Vivaldi._

_Reiss stand by themselves, never allying with another Famiglia._

Now how should he approach this matter? When he was part of Vongola, with marks of a Reiss?

That was when his phone beeped – a sign of incoming e-mail. He flipped open his phone, reading the message, before flipping his phone close and taking out his gun, aiming his shots at Tsuna who was currently reading his book, ignoring his dame-student's cries.

_Damn that teacher!_

"It's awareness training, Dame-Tsuna. A boss needs to be aware of their surrounding no matter what they are doing."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Dear Reborn-chan,_

_I know my beloved student is in Japan! How is your day there? I hope you're fine? I heard Bianci is there too. Not doing dirty things with her, are you? The XOXO things? KYAAA! ._

_By the way, I hope you are done going all emo and dark about my Spy Operative. 'What kind of person is Karin?' 'Should I include her in Tsuna's Family?' 'Can I change her allegiance?' Do you know how flustered Tetsu-chan was when someone hacked his files? Currently I'm having a tea time with said hacker! She was soooo fun to tease!_

_By the way, Spy Operative Karin is not to be Vongola's direct circle. Can you imagine how busy she will be by working as Reiss Spy Operative and Vongola's Guardian?_

_She is only there to keep me updates about my cute little student and Vongola! Whether she wants to get involved or not is her choice. You may introduce her to Tsuna though…_

_Signing Out~~_

_Your Beloved Teacher,_

_The __**Sexy **__Vivaldi_

**.o0o.o0o.**


	13. Rings and Battles

Chapter 12

**Rings and Battles**

There was a game that was going on between Vongola's 10th descendants and Vivaldi.

Well… only Reborn realized that Karin is toying with them, but she considered it a game, so it is a game. The others were just too serious to consider this a game.

Karin giggled when she rounded on one corner, Gokudera chasing behind her closely. Not a moment later, he was tangled upside down by his leg, courtesy of stepping into one of her wired trap. Profane curses from Italian to Japanese were heard, but those are nothing to what Karin had heard from some of her foul-mouthed operatives, the ones that lived in ghettos and shadier parts.

She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Gokudera.

She has grown skilled with anything that has rope-like qualities, seeing as her first weapon is a whip. But using a whip is a rather telling sign that she is Vivaldi, so she settled on the next few best options available.

Wires and satin clothes as her primary weapons, satin for a more open attack while wires for trap and discreet attack. Anything can be her secondary weapon. She hasn't decided on it yet.

Suddenly, Yamamoto rounded on the other corner with that huge grin, shouting, "There you are!"

"Ah! Hello, Yamamoto-san!" Karin said, "I hope you are having fun?"

"Ahahaha… maa… its fun," Yamamoto replied, "But I think we're getting tired."

Karin's grin froze as Yamamoto's eyes sharpen. She dodged a hit from Yamamoto's bat as she danced away, twisting and turning, causing Yamamoto to be tied by her satin. She left him on the ground after taking a picture using her phone.

Wow, it seems that her blackmail materials had been piling up nicely.

"Muahahaha! If this is a game, Lambo-sama wants to join too!"

The shout was followed by few grenade explosions. Lambo was standing a few meters in front of her way. She picked him up, twirled around with him for a few steps before placing him back on the ground with a lollipop in his hands.

(Vivaldi had snuck in a kiss, a very chaste one, just a light brush that even Lambo might mistake it for her hair when she was turning all around. Thank goodness that at least her promise to Lampo was kept.)

The next one to interrupt her was none other than Hibari Kyouya.

And he looked livid.

_Dang! She was so close to exiting the school building!_

Karin sent out her most innocent smile, rummaging around her bag for a lunch box.

"This is today's share," Karin said, before handing him an envelope, "and this is for the repairs. I'll have to apologize but I need to get out of the school grounds as the fools had decided to chase me. I'd like to keep the damages as minimal as possible. I'll call for some opponents for a spar around tomorrow afternoon if you are free?"

The good thing of being rich. Money can bring the world round and round. She can avoid Hibari's punishment just because she was loaded enough to call some martial art masters to come here to spar with Hibari.

Hibari didn't interrupt her when she darted past him…

…Only to be interrupted by _that_ deadly shout.

"REBORN! STOP KARIN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

_Shit._

She managed to dodge sideways on time when a nearly naked Tsuna tried to tackle her. Reborn was on the school fence, a smoking Leon gun in hand, a smirk firmly in his face.

Damn that baby.

Karin switched her phone's camera mode into video mode, recording as the nearly naked Tsuna tried and failed to tackle her. She sent her own smirk in Reborn's way, and it was Reborn's turn to scowl at the realization that she just got herself an insanely good blackmail about the Vongola Decimo.

In the video, people might mistake it as a girl trying to avoid a rape by a nearly naked boy, especially with how Karin made herself sound helpless in the video.

"EXTREEMME! Sawada! Do you need help in catching the girl?"

Karin paled at the loud voice as she saw the figure of a certain Sasagawa Ryouhei standing in front of the school building.

1 hyperactive boy with super human strength she can handle, but two?

Karin used her satin and coiled it around the nearby tree, before swinging herself like Tarzan would, landing above the fence, before blowing a kiss and jumping down, out of sight.

Well… at least today she collected a lot of embarrassing pictures of her nephews.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Tsuna sighed as the flames on his forehead subsided. Nii-san had gone out of the school compounds to continue his chase. Goodness, Karin is one of Kyoko's friends, if she told Kyoko about the chase today, won't she misunderstand?

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh go-_

_SMACK_!

Reborn hit him with his Leon hammer, sending Tsuna sprawled on the ground as he landed on Tsuna's back. Gokudera came out of the school building, looking disheveled, his usually tidy hair was spiking upwards. Yamamoto followed with a sheepish grin, some satin clothes coiled around his body and Lambo carried on his arms.

"You don't need to worry about that," Reborn said, as if he read Tsuna's mind, "Worry about getting her into Vongola. If she becomes your underling, you can order her to keep her silence regarding today."

That's true…

"But Reborn! I'm not even close to her. And I don't want to get her into mafia!"

Reborn looked at him oddly, as if he hit his head, which in fact, he did, courtesy of Reborn. "She is already part of mafia."

"Un…" it took a moment for Tsuna to process what Reborn said, "What! But isn't she too young?"

"No wonder," Gokudera grumbled, "She carried a gun under her skirt. I tried to corner her a few times before this, but she always got away before I had the chance."

"HI-HIEEE? A g-gun?" _No, no, more importantly, how could Gokudera knew a gun is placed __**under**__ her skirt?_

"Is she an assassin coming for Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, lighting his cigarette.

"No," Reborn said, "But she is an important figure. Her admittance to Vongola will greatly help Tsuna."

"A free lance mercenary?"

"No," Reborn answered Gokudera, "More like an information agent."

Gokudera was silent for a moment, before he gaped, his cigarette falling to the ground, and he looked at Reborn as if he didn't believe him.

"From _that_ Famiglia?"

Reborn smirked.

"Maa… what is this about? Gokudera looked like a fish right now…"

"Shut up! You don't know the information range _that_ Famiglia has, baseball idiot!"

The walk back to Tsuna's home was filled with information on the Reiss Famiglia that Gokudera briefed them with.

**.o0o.o0o.**

"Welcome home, Tsuna!" Nana greeted, "Ah! Gokudera and Yamamoto too! There's a friend waiting inside your room, Tsuna, and I'll be bringing refreshments as soon as possible. Have fun!"

"A… friend?" Tsuna asked as he stared at his overly oblivious mother. "It's not an assassin again, right?"

"Please stand back, Jyuudaime," Gokudera asked as he stepped upstairs, followed by Yamamoto and Tsuna. He banged the door to Tsuna's room open…

… Only to scramble back in surprise at the sudden loud trumpet and confetti…

"What the –"

"Welcome back!" A voice greeted from within the room. "Took you long enough to get here. Did you take a detour? I've been waiting for like 2 hours!"

"Y-you! Woman!" Gokudera shouted.

Ayakashi Karin was standing inside his room with all her glory as he answered Gokudera drily. "Yes, me. Have fun yet? The game is getting pretty tiresome. The older Sasagawa sibling is somewhere down a construction hole, by the way."

Karin plopped on the bed, a manga in her hand as she continued to read. There was silence, which was then broken again by Karin.

"Well, what are you gaping out there for? You are the master of the house."

And all three of them filtered in…

… only to be caught by thin, nearly invisible wires and suspended in the air.

Karin whistle as Gokudera cursed, while he and Yamamoto struggled.

**.o0o.o0o.**

_Definitely a Mist_…

"Hello, reintroducing myself. I'm a Reiss Spy Operative, currently going on this mission with the name Ayakashi Karin. Nice to meet you!"

Reborn watched as Karin reintroduced herself to the trio. The smile was charming; body language lax and easy, eyes were soft and kind with the slightest hint of mischief. People just didn't know how deep the mischief runs in her.

Strong Mists always shared similar traits, and enjoying other people's misfortune is one of them.

And Reborn was torn in smirking at the trio who was still suspended in the air by wires, or to smack Karin who was currently enjoying the snacks on the table with him as she talked.

Earlier when Nana had come bringing her snacks, she asked why the boys are suspended in the air. Karin answered her that she was practicing her puppetry skills without missing a beat. Nana left with no further questions.

"Reborn wants me to be part of your Vongola, Tsunayoshi, and the Big Boss gave me free reign over the matter." She slowly nudged to the open window, before facing the whole room. "Frankly, I refuse. That's all I am here for. Good bye!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow as she jumped off the window, leaving the teens suspended in the air, his ears hurting at Tsuna's screech.

_Certainly a Mist, a strong one at that._

**.o0o.o0o.**

She met a 10 years later Lambo as he ran away from Bianci and her poisonous food projectiles. She pulled him off the main road, into an alley, hands on his mouth as she kept him silent.

"Shh! If you don't shut up, Bianci will spot you!"

Lambo shut up after that, and Bianci passed the alley they are hiding in. Lambo sighed in relief, turning around to face his savior.

"K-Karin-nee?"

"I am."

At least, Karin knew her identity as Vivaldi was not revealed in the future.

"You still look the same." Lambo deadpanned. "Same height, same face, same weight, same bust size- ugh! Don't slap me!"

"I am **sexy**." Karin complained, "And I do have busts! I do not need overly large boobs!"

"Then why did you slap me! I'm not even insulting you!"

"B-because, it will be even better if I have big boobs! Now shut up before I bury you alive!"

"H-hai!"

They were silent for a few moments, before Lambo broke it.

"You… you are not going to k-kiss me, right?"

"Hmm?" Karin hummed. So the future her kissed Lambo openly?

Karin lunged and pushed Lambo to the ground, struggling against each other until she finally landed her kiss.

A puff of pink smoke, and her kiss landed on a 5 years old Lambo.

**.o0o.o0o.**

It was not a surprise to Karin that she was not a target on Mukuro's list of best fighters in Namimori Middle.

On one hand, she was glad that she won't get herself attacked, on the other hand, she felt insulted that she lost to these younglings.

She had never been a fighter. No matter how much she trained, her muscles wouldn't grow, it will stay the same forever. She never bothered giving the effort to go to the gym ever since she found out, and it took her about 10 years to actually made the connection.

She's got the techniques, but no muscle and stamina to back her up. That was one of the reasons why she died very easily.

But that's fine. She won't stay dead for a whole day. She's not ready to die just yet, even after having over 400 years under her belt.

Oh well… she'll just let Tsuna handle Mukuro… The fight with Mukuro wasn't so interesting compared to the other fights anyway, and she's not fond of illusions, not to mention Mukuro's likeness to a certain melon head…

She doesn't fancy seeing Daemon or any of his look alikes, no matter how much she wanted to mess with Tsuna and his Guardian's activities.

And she really needed to check on the newest Persona game…

**.o0o.o0o.**

She was in the middle of the shopping district, buying the newest clothing trend as she waited for something to happen.

Something is happening after all. Her spies spotted Varia in action back in Italy, and the whole Sicily is practically turned upside down with Varia on rampage, and she was here, waiting for the chaos Varia brought to come.

It really did come, followed by the screams of civilians (Karin could separate Tsuna's trademark shriek even among the multitudes) and the explosions.

She flipped her phone and snapped a picture of the chaos, complete with running civilians and explosions, and post it on her (Karin's) blog.

_Chaos in the shopping district! _She typed. _Currently debating if I should run and scream, stand and watch, or join in the fray…_

She sidestepped a running civilian, her hair whipping because of whatever chaos up ahead. She matted it down and waited for a reply. She has all the time of the world, and she didn't mind the panic, having had worse than this back in Vietnam, WWI and WWII. She was planning on listening on the first comment…

Her phone buzzed.

_You should join in the fray. It's rare chance to vandalize properties, use it wisely._

And join in she did, complete with dramatic flares and sparkles of sexiness.

**.o0o.o0o.**

_They are weak, painfully __**weak**__._

Why the heck was he, Superbi Squalo, Varia's Rain and Second in Command, _the_ Sword Emperor, even sent here in the first place? These brats are small fries, a lower Varia assassin can defeat them easily.

The two other boys – a silver haired teen which might have been a Storm, and a Japanese guy which might have been a Rain – were off to the sidelines. Squalo had batted them away easily, all that's left is the Tenth Candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the objective – which was the box of Vongola Rings.

There was a little skirmish – more like flies trying to disturb him – but he finally got the Rings.

He finally pinned the other boss candidate in his grip, sword extended with all the intents to murder the boy, when that stupid Bucking Bronco appeared.

And then some idiot had the gall to disturb him when he was talking to Dino.

"Karin to the rescue!"

The idiot came in with dozens of shopping bag hanging from her arms, a plastic cup of drink in one hand and a phone on the other, a pair of extremely high heels for a brat and a style that hurts the eyes even though it was not as flamboyant as Lussuria.

Squalo still had to wonder how some of the female assassins managed to run and fight with high pointy heels.

The idiot swayed dangerous to the side, probably because of the weight of the shopping bags, her legs stumbling for a moment before finding her balance, and Squalo could feel his grip on the Sawada trash tightening at the frustration of time wasted.

"I am Ayakashi Karin, one of Reiss's High Spy Operative!" then the idiot flipped her phone open, her thumb pressing into a few keys, before slapping her phone close, "and I have a message for Varia's Rain."

Perhaps it was coincidence that his phone rang at the same time. Still pinning the Sawada trash, he opened his phone and read the newest message.

Maybe she really was part of Reiss. That famiglia had a habit of knowing supposedly unknown and forbidden things. She found out the number he used for private purposes, that's proof enough that she was not some random civilian off the streets.

_Hello, I'm Karin, from Reiss Famiglia. Will you kindly let go of Sawada? It'll be in your best interest. Remember Lasso Gay Bar incident?_

The short message was accompanied by a picture of him, pinned down and struggling against the holds of few other _muscled_ men.

How the heck did she knew – much less have a picture of the incident? He didn't even mention about the… slight trouble he has on the mission in the reports.

He glared at the offending person, who waved to him lazily. Then something in him snapped, and he dropped the Sawada trash down and lunged at her with sword…

…Only to freeze in the air.

That Karin gal walked away after a wink and a salute. And then he finally realize that there were wires – close to invisible – around him, suspending him in the air, using the buildings and the posts around as an anchor.

By the time he freed himself by hacking his sword against the wire, the girl was long gone, and he opted to return to the Varia's temporary HQ and report his success.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Karin scowled as her finger ran through the ring's cold metallic surface.

_This isn't right_…

In her hand, was the Vongola's Mist ring, at least, a half of it.

"Sawada Iemitsu," she leveled a glare at the man in front of her twisting the rings between her fingers. "I refuse."

"Oh?" The big man quirked an eyebrow, "Why so? People would've been jumping at the chance of working under Vongola as a Guardian."

"I'm not most people." Karin answered, "I'm already one of Reiss Main Operatives. And while the big boss doesn't mind me joining Vongola, she did mind me becoming a Guardian, and I'm not even part of Vongola."

Karin touched one of her earrings, which was actually hiding her Vongola Wind ring.

Not to mention, she is already part of Vongola Guardians, just because Iemtitsu doesn't know doesn't mean she wasn't. And also, _Daemon's_ time was projected into the ring, as if she's going to spend more than necessary time with anything Daemon related.

"But, surely, your boss can make an exception?"

Karin scoffed, shoving the ring back into Iemitsu's hands. When it failed, she slipped it into his pocket. "There's a much better candidate than I am. Good night."

And with that, Karin returned to her temporary home and clicked the door shut.

"If you change your mind, call me." Iemitsu said from behind the door. "I'm sure you Reiss know of my number."

**.o0o.o0o.**

Tsuna raised his hand and grabbed the next stone, his feet nudging into the cracks so that he will be able to stand on it. He stared at the top of the cliff, which was still so high up, and Tsuna doubted that he could even reach that height.

The training Reborn had drawn up to prepare him for the Ring Battles only consisted of this. He needs to climb up the cliff, get himself into that mode were everything is so calm and clear.

How long he had spent climbing up, he didn't know. But Reborn is waiting up there, along with whatever hell he had drawn up.

Finally, _finally_, he reached the top. He clamped his hand around the wall of earth, and was about to rest his other hand on the very top of the cliff to help him up, but instead of horizontal earth, he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

The person leaned forward, and Tsuna could finally see who the person was. It was Karin, with a wider than usual grin that sends chills down his spine. She looked as his arm, and then at him.

"Too bad, eh?" Karin said, "It took you 1 hour and 52 minutes for you to reach here. But can it be considered complete if you haven't placed your hand on top of the wall?"

Tsuna paled at the implication.

"Nah… Just kidding," Karin said, her grin relaxed, "Here, let me help you up."

Tsuna sighed in relieve when Karin grabbed his other arm and pulled him up, but half way up, Karin's grin intensified once more and she jerked Tsuna back.

"Sorry, I'm joking about the kidding part!"

"HIIEEEEEEeeeee!"

And Tsuna fell, fell, fell down the cliff, to the waters below.

**.o0o.o0o.**

Reborn looked at the girl who had insisted on coming here with the reason of sightseeing, and then proceeded to trick Tsuna twice and push him down.

Well, if Tsuna actually completed the climb, Reborn would have took it to himself to kick him down once more and repeat the training so that he may be faster.

Reborn loves mind games, but he never blatantly lied like Karin did. Mist trait, perhaps.

Well, Dame-Tsuna also needs t learn when someone is tricking him or not.

"You're crueler than me, you know?"

"Who? Me? Can't you even see that I'm kinder than the angels?"

"Says someone whose family name means 'Demon', Ayakashi Karin."

**.o0o.o0o.**

_**In the future…**_

_The first time she met him was when she was buying the newest otome game. She was searching for the game when pale slender fingers offered the game for her._

"_Is this what you're searching for?"_

"_Ah! Thank you!" she looked up to thank whoever had given her the game._

_White hair and golden amber eyes with trademark triangle tattoos…_

_Byakuran_

_She held herself back, no matter how surprised she was when she saw his face. She kept a smile._

"_What is a girl as young as you doing here buying yaoi otome games?" the man asked._

_The hell? Yaoi lovers are quite common in Japan. What right does he have to question her preference when he was the one who offered the game she is searching for? Oh right… she has a body of the 14 years old…_

_Her cheeks reddened, and she stuttered out, "I-it's none of your business!"_

_She stomped away, leaving the man to chuckle like crazy._

_The second time she met him was in the cake shop, when she was feeling particularly hungry for one of the shop's best dessert._

_Byakuran slid into the chair of her table when she was spooning for her 3__rd__ bite of Strawberry Volcano. He ordered Marshmallow Meadow and proceeded to stare at her creepily._

_She opted to ignore him and took faster and larger bites. She quickly stood up and went to the cashier to pay, but a charming smile from Byakuran stopped her, and he smoothly paid for her bills. Byakuran grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the store and went to an amusement park._

_He whispered her sweet words, and she fell for it._

_They met by random intervals, usually Byakuran suddenly appearing when she was having a break, and then dragging her away to a fun place._

_She fell for him._

_Because only Byakuran cared to look at her as a candidate of love interest when others had looked over her. 400 years of being in a body much too young for her has its limits._

_**It's love**__._

_She set up bombs in the Vongola's Main Headquarter, and the place blew into pieces, but nothing near Tsuna's or any of the Guardian's usual hangout places._

_Alarms blared, and Tsuna and his Guardians shouted at her that there's an intruder, that this base had been compromised._

_Satin clothes and wires danced, tying them and restraining them, and they finally, __**finally**__, realized just who is attacking the HQ._

"_**Why**__?"_

_A serene smile, and hundreds of years of longing for this feeling, for a man to come and sweep her feet, she answered the voices which sound betrayed._

"_Why you ask? It's love, simple as that."_

_They should've known not to keep someone with no allegiance with them. The only promise she broke was one – the promise she made with Giotto. _


End file.
